Survival of the Fittest
by Greened Ink
Summary: Dr. Helen Magnus is injured on a mission and her health becomes something everyone has to worry about. She had a life growing inside of her once. Will wasn't sure she could handle it again. Rating for medical complications resulting in serious hurt-i.e. blood, peril, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, which don't actually exist.

Survival of the Fittest

Part One: Things Hidden

Will stared at her. Helen Magnus, _the_ Helen Magnus hadn't just asked him that, had she?

"Will?" She questioned impatiently.

"K. I got ya." He gulped. Nervously he came up close behind her, laying his hands on her hips. His heartbeat quickened. Her shirt was soft, the edge of her pants riding low. He was amazed to feel just how much muscle she had beneath her clothing.

"Ready?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He answered breathlessly.

"On the count of three." She said. "One, two, three."

He lifted on the count of three, even as she hopped up, her agile hands finding handholds he couldn't even see. His hands moved down her legs to her feet and held her. She hoisted herself up after only a gentle pressure on his fingers and disappeared into the hole she'd been unable to reach on her own. His body tingled at the absence of contact with hers. He cleared his throat. "Find anything?" He called up to her.

"There's a residue on the wall up here, perhaps a secretion of the creatures. However, as far as I can see, there is no other indication that it came this way." Her head stuck over the edge. "Circle around the other side, down the left tunnel. Hopefully if it did go this way we'll be able to flush it out for capture."

"Alright." He brought his tranq gun up with his flashlight and proceeded down the indicated tunnel. The smell of damp mold assaulted his nose, making him shake his head to clear it. Finally, he came around to where the hole let out. He pointed his gun and flashlight at it and waited. He heard what sounded like a cry of pain, making his heart skip a beat. Then his flashlight glinted off bright green eyes. He barely managed to fire before the creature could attack him. It went down in a pile of skin and fur. "Magnus?" He called. There was no answer. "Magnus?" He repeated.

"Here." Her weak voice came out. He heard her clear her throat and when she spoke next it was in her normal British timbre. "Well, that went rather well."

"How rare did you say this thing was?" He asked, nudging it with his foot as she climbed from the hole, her feet landing gently beside him.

"Extremely. Dr. Telares has been studying the creatures for years. She has the only social group ever kept alive in captivity. Accolo-Nexum. In latin, it means to dwell near and to bind together. Without all it's members, the groups young will not survive and the group will slowly die out."

"So how did it escape? Shouldn't something that important be guarded?"

"Dr. Telares recently acquired a new grant for her research and purchased one of the habitats we originally created for the Oolues. When the habitat was vacated, she inquired. She was in the process of moving the creatures when one panicked and escaped."

"So that's why she called us." He said in understanding.

"She was aware we are far better equipped for retrieval and asked for our help." She said succinctly. "We best get the poor thing back before the sedation wears off."

"Yeah." He looked her up and down. "You alright? I heard-"

"That was the creature. I'm fine."

He doubted that, otherwise her voice wouldn't have sounded so weak when she'd first answered, but dropped the issue when they faced the daunting task of hauling the creature from the tunnels.

/\

Once back at the Sanctuary after returning the creature to a very grateful Dr. Telares, he showered and changed his clothes. When he went downstairs, Kate and the Big Guy were back from their trip to see one of Kate's contacts for information. "Get anything?" He asked jovially.

"Nothing." Big Guy grumbled.

"Diddly squat." Kate growled beside him.

"Shame." He shrugged.

"Will." Magnus came into the main lab. "I need you and Henry to help me to deliver a crate down at the docks, immediately."

"Aw, Magnus, we just got back." He whined at her.

"And now we have other work to accomplish." She said, a sharp edge to her voice. "Henry is in his lab. I'll see you outside." She shook her head as she walked away.

"Tough break dude." Kate said, not unsympathetically.

"Good luck." Big Guy said.

"Thanks." Will turned with a halfhearted wave, sighing before heading glumly for Henry's lab. When he arrived, Henry was still packing a light bag of emergency things. They quickly finished and got the van to meet Magnus at the loading platform where she awaited them with the crate beside her. Almost right off the bat he noticed she looked a little peaked but didn't comment. She usually ran herself at least a little ragged with all her responsibilities and her willingness to put everyone before herself. It took them all of ten minutes to load the crate and set out. The dock was only a fifteen to twenty-five minute drive, depending on who was behind the wheel. Soon they were pulling the crate out of the back of the van and handing it over to some men who looked like they might be Thai, or perhaps Korean.

Of course, Magnus spoke to them in their native tongue, if a little haltingly. Damn, how many languages did she know? He'd already heard her speak at least half a dozen. One of the men accepting the crate bowed to her and she returned the gesture unconsciously. Her face froze in a mask he recognized as her I'm-in-pain-but-not-willing-to-show-it look as she almost fell forward, stumbling slightly as she regained her balance. The man didn't even notice.

"Hey Doc, you okay?" Henry asked, having seen her stumble.

"Fine, Henry, thank you. Just a little tired." Magnus answered quickly, straightening up and heading back for the van. Not being as good as Will was at reading people, Henry accepted this and followed.

Will kept quiet all the way back to the Sanctuary, but was right on Magnus' heels as she strode purposefully toward her office. Distracted, she obviously didn't notice him as she almost slammed the door on his nose.

"Oh, Will!" She said, startled into turning his way when the door remained open. She went around to the other side of her desk and clicked a few times on the mouse of her computer. "Did you want something?"

"How bad are you hurt?" He asked without preamble.

She blinked at him. "Hurt?"

"I heard that cry from the crawl space. Then at the docks you stumbled not because you were tired but because you were hurting and trying not to lose your balance. How bad is it?"

She sighed a little bit, then chuckled. "Trust you to notice the minutia. It's barely a scratch, a little bruising, something I can easily treat myself. I'll be fine."

"Will be." He said, nodding angrily. "Can I see it?"

"Will." She rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly all right-"

"Can I see it or do I need to tell the Big Guy so he'll make you get treated?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest, his anger getting the better of him.

She narrowed her eyes at the implied threat.

"Look," He began in a placating voice. "I'm concerned, and if you aren't going to take care of yourself, I'll do it for you."

Her eyes narrowed even further in irritation but she lifted the edge of her shirt to show him the side of her stomach where a gash made it's way from her ribs in a slight curve toward her navel. "Satisfied?"

Before she could let down her shirt again he rushed forward and held it in place, taking a longer minute to examine the wound. It wasn't that long and it's depth didn't appear to be something to worry over either. Three butterfly bandages held the edges tightly together. The bruising around it appeared worse than she'd let on. He suspected she might have even broken a rib but a broken rib wasn't injury enough for him to be willing to start an argument. It was, as she said, something she could treat herself.

"Thank you." He said quietly, looking up into her frowning face.

Magnus blinked, then cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled her shirt down, which he released so she could do so. "Yes, well, do not mention this to the others please. I'm more than capable of treating myself and as I said, it's nothing to worry over."

"I didn't notice your clothes were torn, or any blood." He said thoughtfully, backing up a few steps.

"My clothing wasn't torn." She said, sitting with a slight wince. "The creature pinned me. In my struggle my shirt rode up a little. As for the blood, my injury really didn't bleed very much. It didn't even require stitches."

"I can see that." He remarked. "Listen, just next time, tell me when you get hurt so I can at least not worry over it. I know you can take care of yourself, but I need to know if it was bad, you would tell me. Us." He gestured around to indicate the entire Sanctuary.

"You know that I would. And yes, next time I get injured while on a mission with you, I will tell you. You would undoubtedly notice anyway." She said the last a little sullenly.

He laughed and left her office to go find the Big Guy and ask him to be sure Magnus didn't skip any meals for a time while she was healing. Sure, he wasn't going to tell the guy why, but he needed to be sure the Sasquatch who doubled as Magnus' butler at times kept an eye on her. A very close eye.

/\


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and the like. I'm pleased you've enjoyed it so far. Just so you know, my view of Sanctuary tends to lean toward: Magnus takes care of everyone else, so Will takes care of Magnus. Even when she's perfectly capable of taking care of herself, like in the last part. But especially when she isn't, which doesn't happen very often.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Two: Things Seen

Will watched Magnus closely. She healed from her injuries quickly and seemed no worse for wear. He himself saw the signs that her recovery was complete. It was wasn't till more than a month later that the Big Guy came to him and told him that Magnus was sick. Signs of her not feeling so well began to surface. She didn't go out on missions as much, and when she did, she moved slowly. If she was jostled too much, her face turned a delicate pale green. He thought that maybe she was simply overly tired and was finally giving herself a break; taking it easy. However, when the Big Guy mentioned he'd heard her throwing up just that morning, he amended that thought and went to see her. He knocked gently on her office door and was told to enter. When he did, he stopped in his tracks.

Magnus was seated behind her desk, never in his time at the Sanctuary ever looking so pale and drawn, except after Ashley had died. He could see a slight tremor in her hands as she moved a pile of papers from in front of her to the side. She gave him a weak smile. "Will, what can I do for you?"

He shook his head and closed the door. Then he sidled up close to her desk. "You can go back to bed, that would be very nice."

"Will." She said levelly. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Uh, cause you're sick." He answered, his voice a little sharp. "The Big Guy heard you throwing up this morning just as he was bringing your breakfast in."

"It's just a common strain of the flu." She shrugged. "In a few days I'll be right as rain."

"Since when have you gotten the flu?" He countered.

"While I admit it doesn't happen very often, it has been known to occur, and I see no reason why I should have to return to my rooms."

"Come on, Magnus. The Sanctuary isn't going to collapse if you take a few sick days. Lay in bed, get more sleep than you've had in your life. I'll bring you soup and crackers... and tea. Read a few new books, hell, read a few old ones. Catch up on your knitting, I don't care! Just for once, give yourself a break."

She snorted. "You of all people should know I don't knit."

He gave her a look. "Not the point." He growled.

"Yes, William, I think you have made your point quite clear. However, I am far too busy to-"

"Magnus, this stuff can wait. Seriously." He gestured at her papers, then leaned forward with his fists resting on the polished surface of her desk. "I've got the Big Guy on my side and Kate and Henry will back us up if I tell them what's up." He smiled. "Then how are you going to get any work done?"

She glared, a hint of a dangerous smile teasing at her lips. "That sounds rather suspiciously like a threat."

"More of a promise." He answered, pulling back and folding his arms. He raised his eyebrows.

Magnus rolled her eyes. "If you will leave me alone- I will go back to bed for the remainder of the day."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held him off with a raised hand.

"That is as far as I am willing to bend to your stipulations."

His mouth twisted a tad in frustration but he really had no choice, so he nodded. He would take what he could get. "I'll have Big Guy bring the soup to your room in ten minutes. He better find you in bed." He turned on his heel to leave, decisively ignoring her scoff.

/\

A few days later, he noticed she hadn't recovered by her pallor and the shaking of her hands. He even caught a glimpse of her leaning against the wall for support on her way to her rooms. The next morning after that, he waylaid the Big Guy with Magnus' breakfast and took it to her room himself. He suspected ha was only allowed to do this because he would be more likely to notice anything wrong, whether Magnus tried to hide it or not. He knocked softly, and entered when there was no answer. He stuck his head in cautiously first, but she wasn't in her bed. He set the tray down on the small end table and looked around. Her normally clean room had a few clothes strewn at the foot of her bed. He recognized them as ones she had been wearing the previous few days. Her bed wasn't made and the covers were twisted, as though she'd been tossing about all night. That was as far as he got in his examination before the sound of retching met his ears. He hurried to the bathroom and found Magnus in her robe, vomiting into the porcelain bowl of the toilet. Quickly, he grabbed her hair and held it back for her as she finished. After she'd wiped her mouth with a towel end, she leaned back. Her robe slipped the barest bit down and folded slightly at her middle as she shifted.

Will stared. He tried not to, but couldn't pull his eyes away. Feeling ill himself, Will shifted uncomfortably. A small glimpse of her night dress clad stomach was visible in the fold, right where it could show her protruding hip bone. One furtive look at her jutting collarbone as well told him all he needed to know. Well, almost all. As he stared at her emaciated form, he found his mouth opening. "How long have you been throwing up? How long have you been struggling to keep something, anything down?"

Her eyes met his. There was no need for her to follow his gaze to see what had given her away. He saw the resignation. "Weeks. Maybe months."

"Months?"

"A week shy of two." She added defensively. "And I only had trouble in the evenings, after the work day. Couldn't seem to keep my dinner down. The rest of the time, I felt fine. Then the nights started to catch up with me. Ever since, it's just... gotten worse. The nausea lasts well into the morning now and I have night sweats. At first I thought it really was just a common flu virus, but after weeks had passed I went to the lab and started running some tests. They all came up empty."

"All of them?"

She nodded jerkily. "All except the last group. I was going to retrieve the results from the lab when I ran them a few days ago, the night you convinced me to go to my rooms for more rest."

Will appreciated she referred to it as convinced. He would have said blackmailed.

"I didn't think it would hurt to postpone till the morning, however..." She drifted off, hanging her head a little and pulled her robe tighter.

"However?" He persisted.

She sighed. "However, it takes quite a lot of energy to make it to the lab. I tried, but I could barely span the distance between my rooms and office. I've been resting, trying to regain enough energy to return. But now, it's seems to be having the opposite effect from what I would like. I'm getting weaker and I still do not know the cause."

"Damn Magnus, why didn't you ask for help?" Her answering, flat stare brought to mind an incidence the other day, when she had conversationally asked him to grab some test results for her. He had forgotten. It had been one of the first signs that something was still really off when she hadn't berated him for it. "You didn't say you couldn't walk there yourself!" He yelled. "Dammit Magnus! If you'd told any of us, we could have helped you!"

She grimaced. "So, what? I have to be sick for you to actually do as I ask?"

"No, but it helps when I know something is urgent! I need to know you're actually going to inform me when something is this important. I'd call you looking like an anorexic teenager an urgent matter."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be dramatic."

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror and then tell me I'm just being dramatic."

"I've been able to keep a little down, thank you. My weight loss has not reached a dangerous level yet."

"Please." He sneered. "I could cut paper on the edges of bone sticking out of you! Why is it so hard for you to ask for help?"

Magnus struggled up shakily to her feet, cinching her robe even tighter. Somehow she managed to look regal even when swaying slightly on the spot. "I'm asking now. Are you just going to stand there yelling at me, or are you going to help me?"

"I'm going to take you to the Infirmary, is what I'm going to do. We're going to get you on an IV and I'll grab those test results. Then, we'll call another doctor to come have a look at you. You don't like that, well tough, you haven't got a choice in the matter."

"Cheeky bugger." Magnus muttered, stumbling slightly as she tried to walk out to her room.

Will grabbed her arm. "I want to help you, Magnus." He said more gently. "Let me."

She nodded her head slowly, still looking pale.

So he helped her walk the distance to the Infirmary. They had to stop twice along the way so she could rest even with him supporting her. Once there, he did just as he had threatened. He called Big Guy in and had her set up with an IV, told Henry to call Dr. Marks in New City, he was an abnormal who occasionally helped them out, while Kate ran to the Lab and got the test results. Careful not to disturb the Big Guy inserting the needle, he grabbed Magnus' hand and held tight.

For her part, Magnus said nothing, not answering anyone's questions or listening when the Big Guy growled out an exclamation at Will's hurried explanation of what he knew. She weakly lifted herself onto the cot, then curled over into a little ball, her knees near her chest. Her messy hair was scraggly down her back and covered part of her face, but not enough to conceal the beads of sweat that had broken out from the long walk. As the others stared at her before leaving because of her lack of verbal repartee, Will stared because he could see the tremble in her limbs.

"There." Big Guy grunted, having finally finished the IV.

Magnus stirred a little at that. "Thank you, old friend." Even her voice sounded weak.

"Next time you try to conceal something like this..." Big Guy's voice might have been intimidating had it not been for the gentle edge it always held for Magnus.

"Yes, so Will has informed me. Honestly, I really did think it was just the common flu."

Big Guy grunted again and patted her leg.

Kate came running back in. "I think I got the right ones. Doc, you really gotta label these things more clearly." She handed them over to Magnus, who sat the bed up, took and examined them. After several long minutes, Henry returned.

"Called up Dr. Marks, but he's out of town at some kind of symposium."

Magnus looked up. "Dr. Marks? Yes, I could have told you that Henry."

"Wh-" Will spluttered.

"Why do you think I didn't call Dr. Marks to have a look myself? He's been out of town for almost three weeks. Honestly." She snorted the last bit and Will would have been angry if he wasn't so relieved that she'd recovered enough from the walk to be talking again. Magnus snapped the file of results shut and threw it at her feet. "Nothing. All the tests I ran came up with nothing."

"We'll draw some more blood once the IV's had a chance to get into your system, run another battery of tests. There has to be something. People don't just throw up for two months straight for nothing."

The others flinched.

Magnus looked away. "All right."

"Isn't there someone else we can call? Another doctor?" Kate asked.

Magnus shook her head. "There aren't that many who are privy to our work. Certainly not any that could do anything for me that I can't do for myself."

"Besides," Will cut in. "No doctor can really do anything till we figure out what's wrong. We can run any test a doctor can."

"We'll broaden the parameters. Run more tests. Try to understand what's happening." Magnus said. She looked around at them. "I'll be fine."

Their expressions said none of them were sure of that.

/\

"Well?" Kate asked anxiously at Will's elbow, peeking at the latest test results he held.

"Still nothing." Will growled angrily. His temper had been nearer the surface since Magnus had gotten sick and wasn't likely to improve. He didn't like not having answers.

Magnus was still throwing up, though not as often, and mostly just dry heaves that left her shaking so badly it was frightening. She wasn't losing as much weight, but she certainly wasn't regaining any either. Big Guy rarely left her side, but seemed to dislike his inability to help even more than Will.

"It's like the worst case of morning sickness ever." Kate joked.

Will stared at her.

"What?" She said defensively.

Ignoring her, Will ran to the lab and added a test to the list. It came back positive. Disbelieving, he didn't pause as he ran full tilt to the Infirmary. As he entered, a bewildered Big Guy looked up. Magnus had been dozing fitfully, but roused, blinking, at his arrival. Kate followed behind him.

"Will." Kate gasped, breathing hard from the run. "What the hell? Did you find something?"

For an answer, he handed the results to Magnus.

She looked at them, then looked up in shock.

"I think you're pregnant." He said still trying to wrap his mind around it.

After running the test three more times, there was little doubt that the result was correct. "This is impossible." Magnus whispered, staring at the results.

"Obviously not." Henry said, grinning uncertainly.

"No, I mean... I haven't-" Magnus made a gesture.

"Had sex?" Will asked dryly, sounding just a touch surprised and a great deal skeptical.

Frowning, Magnus nodded.

"You sure?" Kate scoffed, "Seems a necessary bit."

"I am a doctor. I am well aware of the 'necessary bits' for something like this. Besides, my body should not be reacting this violently. It was never this bad when I was pregnant with Ashley. And, though I did not check specifically for this, there are hormones that should have been released that would have been detected by the earlier tests. There is something very off with this whole thing. I will admit to the necessity of calling in another doctor, even if it must be from another city, Sanctuary, whichever." She paled even as they watched and Big Guy barely got a small bucket under her chin before she was vomiting, then retching dryly before she finally stopped. She pushed the bowl away, tears on her eyelashes, a trembling hand lifting to her face to block it from view as she settled back.

"You okay?" Kate asked tentatively.

A weak grunt was Magnus' only response.

"I'll call in Doctor Gering at the South American Sanctuary to fly here." Will said reassuringly.

Face still covered, Magnus nodded.

Quietly, they left her alone with only the Big Guy watching over her, wondering if they should be celebrating or not.

/\


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Wow, reviews. You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. Ready for some answers? So is Will.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Three: Things Unknown

"It isn't a pregnancy." Dr. Gering stated, looking over the test results he had in his hands. "At least, not in the sense that I would normally use the term."

Four faces stared back in shock. Magnus was the only one not surprised and Will saw her with a tiny smug smile out of the corner of his eye.

"But the test results..." Big Guy asked.

"While they do show some indicators that are consistent with a normal pregnancy, we're not seeing the proper hormones or the right level of those hormones in her system, as Dr. Magnus has said."

"So what is it?" Will asked crossly. He was getting tired of not knowing what to make of this. He wanted an answer almost as much as Magnus.

"For now that is all I can say definitively from what I've seen. I'll have to run more tests of my own."

Magnus shifted on her stack of pillows. "Thank you, Elio. I appreciate you flying all the way here to render your assistance."

The man bowed, touched his fingers to his lips, and swept his hand toward her.

She smiled softly at the genteel gesture as he left the room. Alone in the room together with her team, there was a strained silence.

Kate was the first to speak. "I am so confused right now, I can't even think of anything to say."

"It's simple really." Magnus tried to explain. "Whatever is happening to me is mimicking some of the classic symptoms of a normal human pregnancy. However, I haven't had a suitor in quite some time, making an actual pregnancy unlikely. Elio- sorry, Dr. Gering- will run a battery of other tests far more specific than the ones we have been running. It could simply be a tumor, though I have my doubts about that."

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Because tumors aren't usually this difficult to diagnose, which leads me to believe we might be dealing with an abnormal's physical effect we haven't yet encountered."

"There's nothing at the Sanctuary right now that has ever had this kind of effect before." Big Guy grunted.

"It could be a new abnormality coming to the fore. Although, I can't imagine why it wouldn't have affected anyone else. I've not had any sort of contact in recent months that none of you have had."

Will blinked. "Except for Dr. Telares' whatchamacallit."

Magnus looked at him in surprise. "The Accolo-Nexum?"

"Yeah, that thing that cut you. You said it was rare, that Dr. Telares is the foremost authority and even she doesn't know much. What if it did this?"

"I suppose it's possible, but not very likely..."

"Could it hurt to consult Dr. Telares? Maybe if we ask her, she'll be able to advise Dr. Gering." Will looked her up and down. In the time it had taken Dr. Gering to arrive, her condition hadn't improved. Not much had changed at all except that now, she wasn't just pale, her skin had a gray tinge. "We need to investigate every possibility."

"Very well. Her contact information is in my office." Magnus leaned back into her pillows, obviously not having the energy to argue further. It wasn't a good sign.

In Magnus' office, he found the information quickly and soon heard Dr. Wilhelmina Telares' high soprano voice over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dr. Telares, this is Dr. Zimmerman."

"Yes?"

"You might remember me? I returned your lost abnormal with Dr. Magnus a few months back."

"Ah yes, the psychiatrist with the glasses Helen brought with her."

"That's me. We've got a bit of a problem over here at the Sanctuary."

"What sort of problem?"

"Dr. Magnus is sick. I was wondering if it might have anything to do with the abnormal species you're studying."

"My Accolo-Nexum? Why?"

"Well, we were trying to hunt down the source, and I thought I'd check with you just in case. After that cut she received, I wanted to know if it was a possibility."

There was silence on the other end. "I wasn't informed Helen was injured during the retrieval."

"Yeah, that's sort of like her. If it's something she can handle herself, she doesn't like to worry others."

More silence, this one stretching so long that Will called out Dr. Telares' name several times before she answered. "Yes. Listen, Doctor..."

"Zimmerman." Will supplied.

"I'll be coming to the Sanctuary to discuss this with you and Helen. I have a hypothesis I wish to test. Please arrange to receive both myself and two abnormals I will be bringing with me. I'll be there in half an hour." She hung up before he could speak.

Staring at the phone that was emitting an annoying dial tone, a sinking feeling permeated Will's gut. He called down to Kate to get things ready for Dr. Telares' arrival. Then he went to get Dr. Gering so he could meet Dr. Telares.

Dr. Wilhelmina Telares was a short woman, with dark blonde hair and a rumpled look about her clothes that lent itself to Will's conclusion that she was as consumed by her work as he had first thought. She hopped out of the front of the truck she arrived in, acting for all the world like it wasn't ten o'clock at night. She had an air of excited apprehension, much like Magnus got when she was close to discovering something she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Kate and Henry handled the transfer of the abnormals while Will introduced her to Dr. Gering.

"You're the one treating Helen?" Dr. Telares asked.

"Yes. What are the abnormals for?"

"I have a theory I would like to test. We can confirm the results afterward. Please, can we bring Helen down to the accolo-nexum?"

"She cannot walk. We'll have to bring her down in a wheelchair. I would prefer it if we didn't have to move her, she's very sick."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important." Dr. Telares answered soothingly.

"I'll call the Big Guy to bring her down." Will said uncertainly.

/\

When Magnus finally arrived, Will felt guilty. She looked even more haggard, if that was possible.

Dr. Telares greeted her gently, a worried look on her face.

Magnus greeted the woman back warmly as the Big Guy wheeled her in.

"Bring her right up to the glass please." Dr. Telares said. "And release the accolo-nexum into the room beyond."

Will did as she said.

Beyond the glass, a metal door was raised and two creatures loped out. Their eyes shone green in the dim light. Soft-looking fur curled around their bodies except around the eyes, the backs of their legs and the place where their backs dipped to meet their hips. Long claws retracted into the paws of their feet made a clicking sound on the concrete until they moved onto the turf. The second they entered, their ears turned toward the glass and their noses lifted as one. They reminded Will of a cross between a gorilla and a wolf. Suddenly, both the creatures stopped. They sat back on their haunches and tilted their heads in unison. Then just as suddenly they ran to the glass and got as close as they could, making an odd keening sound that sounded almost musical.

"I knew it." Dr. Telares breathed. She rushed to Magnus' side. "Helen, how do you feel?"

Magnus didn't look up but continued to stare at the creatures as they restlessly moved back and forth. "A little disoriented, but... better."

"What's happening?" Kate asked anxiously.

Dr. Telares smiled at them all, then returned to staring between Magnus and the creatures. "Dr. Helen Magnus, you are carrying a accolo-nexum offspring."

/\

"It would explain the lack of human hormonal changes." Dr. Gering stated.

"Exactly. As the accolo-nexum isn't human, her body wouldn't need to undergo the same changes." Dr. Telares said quickly, her excitement plain. "It also explains why my group has been acting so oddly lately. I thought that maybe one of them was sick."

"How did this happen?" Dr. Gering asked.

Dr. Telares turned to Will. "You said she was injured?"

"Uh, yeah. She had a gash that didn't require stitches and some pretty bad bruising. I think she might've had a broken rib or two also."

"But the skin was broken?"

"Yes."

"That is all that would be needed. Accolo-nexum are capable of both sexual and asexual reproduction, meaning they can produce offspring without the need for a male and female of the species. Fragmentation in a form of asexual reproduction and all it takes is a small piece of DNA for this to happen. Pregnancies are rare and far between, and I've never encountered one such as this before. I've not been able to observe a pregnancy yet, as the youngest of my group was born shortly before I got them."

"Why is the Doc sick though?" Henry asked.

"Oh, Magnus said something about that." Will remembered. "The creatures are so inset as a family group, without all its members, the young don't survive."

"The baby has been dying."

It was the first time Magnus had spoken since those first whispered words and everyone turned to her in surprise. She still hadn't looked away from the window and in fact had a hand now pressed to the hard surface where the accolo-nexum were pressing the tips of their long, wide noses. "Inside my body, the fetus has been dying and taking me with it."

"Whoa, dying?" Kate asked, perturbed.

"With the accolo-nexum, there is something that each individual of the group provides the embryo. Something, though I haven't been able to determine what." Dr. Telares said. "I think it developed as a way of ensuring the offspring's survival. If the group isn't stable, it is less likely that the little one would survive."

"Sort of like a preemptive movement. Only using their resources on young insured of familial stability and survival." Will guessed, starting to catch on.

"Correct. In the past, this wouldn't have been a problem. The accolo-nexum have no natural predators, but the encroachment of human civilization on hunting and foraging territory has drastically effected that stability. It's the primary reason that the creature's are so rare now."

"So what do we do?" The Big Guy asked.

"We have a few options. I believe with the proper care and exposure to the group as a whole, that I can ensure the survival of both Helen and the little one." She put a hand on Magnus' shoulder. "It would be a large commitment. The accolo-nexum gestational period is estimated at six months. This could be longer given Helen's physiology is in play. It... could also be dangerous. We've no way of anticipating what complications could arise. Or..." Dr. Telares hesitated.

"Or?" Will encouraged.

"Dr. Gering and I could perform a surgery to remove the little one. It would die, but you, Helen, would be free of such danger and imposition. It's up to you."

There was an echoing silence that followed. Magnus still hadn't looked away from the creatures in front of her. Finally, she spoke in a barely audible whisper. "I would think you would know me better than that by now, Wilhelmina. Do you honestly believe that I could be responsible for unnecessarily killing such a rare abnormal, simply for convenience' sake? That I would be unwilling to risk my life to save even one?"

"You'll do it then?"

"Are you sure Magnus?" Will asked worriedly.

"Yes, Will, quite sure. Dr. Telares will be able to continue her research this way as well. Any new data on such a rare abnormal is priceless." She finally looked away from the creatures to those standing behind her. The accolo-nexum immediately began to whine. "Please arrange for medical transport, Will. I'll need to be exposed to the entirety of the familial group as soon as possible if the baby and I are to survive."

Will hesitated for several moments. "Alright, I guess. If you're sure."

She simply nodded and went back to staring at the creatures, which settled down a little once she did.

/\


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I could not for the life of me properly express things just from Will's Point of View. I debated having this whole part be Magnus' POV, but there were parts that didn't fit that either. So, you get a mixture. Because of this, this part is longer than all the others before it. Hope you don't mind. Thank you very much for all the encouragement, I really wasn't expecting such a great response to this story, but appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Four: Things Complicated

/\ Will's Point of View-

She was Helen Magnus. Daughter of Gregory and Patricia Magnus. She was one hundred and fifty-nine years old and had seen things few abnormals, much less most humans, had ever imagined. In the past, she had born a child, and named her daughter Ashley. She had seen both the birth and death of that life. Never had there been someone who had made so many contributions over so very many years.

Yet as Will looked at the woman before him, he saw just that, a human woman. Her face reflected fear and a deep sadness akin to what he had seen when she had lost her daughter. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to carry another life after losing one so precious to her.

Knowing the truth seemed to be causing her physical pain in tandem with her condition. Her brow was covered in sweat. She was running a fever. She lay in the back of the van, still hooked to an IV and a monitor. Will sat beside her, not speaking but trying not to stare at her either, while Kate was up front driving.

Leaving the two accolo-nexum had brought the onset of the fever and had made her dry heave for six minutes straight while they tried to load her up and get her to Dr. Telares' lab. According to Henry, the accolo-nexum had gone crazy after they had left, scratching at the ground and glass while keening their strange cry. It had made it difficult to load them back up.

Magnus turned away from Will's occasional glances, clawing at the sweat trickling into her eyes. Her heartbeat had gotten a little erratic. The monitor was Will's other point of concentration besides her face. She looked like she really just wanted to throw up but was holding it off. He knew there was nothing in her stomach to be expelled. Finally, they came to a stop. Dr. Gering and Dr. Telares both opened the doors and Will helped transfer her inside. Her breathing was short and just as erratic as her heartbeat was becoming.

Dr. Gering looked worried. "Helen, I need you to calm down. Concentrate on your breathing."

Magnus arched back into the gurney. "I'm- trying Elio." She gasped quietly.

Will tried to wait patiently as the two other doctors attached Magnus to machines to monitor her body's reactions. By the time they finally wheeled her into an observation room, with the habitat on the other side of thick glass, she looked even worse than she had this morning. They got her close enough to the glass she could have reached out and touched it if she'd had the strength, then shoved it further so that it was pressed close.

He hovered in the background, trying to stay out of the way without letting Magnus out of his sight. Kate was standing anxiously beside him, her eyes roving from place to place without settling on anything till the sound of grating metal met their ears.

/\

/\Magnus' POV-

Helen felt them before she saw them. It was like a drug swept through her system, taking the sickness in her body and wiping it away. It reminded her eerily of the time she and Will had been in her submarine, the Nautilus. She had been infected at the time and going deeper under the ocean, till the pressure had almost crushed them, had felt like sunshine might to a starving plant. She turned her head jerkily as the dizziness rattling her skull intensified.

Several accolo-nexum could be seen running toward the glass through the vegetation already. Their loping stride continued right up to the glass as they all scrambled to press their noses against it, scratching at the barrier and keening like the other two had. More arrived, adding to the frenzy on the other side, till approximately twenty accolo-nexum were writhing around one another. She recognized the two from earlier among them again, though she couldn't have said how. All the accolo-nexum looking largely similar. She could even tell which of the group had been the one that she and Will had first caught, the one that had started all of this. The feeling of seeing them, of being with them, was overwhelming. She rolled on her bed headless of what Elio or Wilhelmina had to say and pressed her whole side against the glass. The scratching bothered her headache, but the keening sound was soothing. "Settle." She murmured groggily as she added her forehead to the glass too.

Instantly, she was obeyed. The accolo-nexum all stopped moving, their noses pressed to the glass in places where it made contact with her.

"Helen, how do you feel now?" Wilhelmina asked.

Smiling, Helen closed her eyes. "Better. Much better." She sighed. "Tired."

Elio Gering asked another question, but she didn't hear him. She was already slipping into unconsciousness, her smile firmly in place.

/\

When she woke again, she was still in the same position she had fallen asleep in. Apparently, the good doctors had decided not to risk moving her, for which she was grateful.

Some of the accolo-nexum had curled up on the floor in one great big pile. Others still had their noses pressed to the glass, staring at her with eyes half-lidded. As she blinked her eyes, she saw an accolo-nexum detach itself from the sleeping huddle and press its nose to the glass. Another turned away and headed for the pile. Almost like they were taking turns. Were they guarding her? Setting a kind of watch on her? To protect her, or to be sure she didn't leave?

Aching, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and finally looked around the room. There was no sign of Kate or Dr. Gering. Dr. Telares was asleep, pen in hand, slumped in a rather uncomfortable looking chair. Will smiled softly at her as her gaze fell on him. He was in another chair on the other side of the room. It creaked as he rose to his feet, grimacing slightly as he moved over to her side.

"Hey."

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"Oh, day or two." He gestured at Dr. Telares, who snored slightly. "She's barely taken her eyes off you. Worried she'll miss something significant."

Helen smiled at her friend, touched by the woman's dedication to knowledge.

"How you feeling?"

She shrugged. "Still improving. Feel like I could keep down solid food again."

Will grinned. "Good. We've got soup. Dr. Telares added some of the abnormals natural foods to the mix. Something that looks a little like Broccoli, a herb, and some kind of meat. Makes it taste funny, but we're not sure what you'll need. Or rather, what the... um, little one will need."

She nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

He left.

She settled back down. Her hand moved up to her stomach, sliding over the blunt edge of her hip. She could feel her ribs and had to admit that it had been close. Another few days, her weight loss might have gotten her killed. Weakly, she rolled over onto her side and pressed herself back against the glass. Her eyes met the eyes of an accolo-nexum. It was the one that had, for lack of a better term, impregnated her.

His tongue reached out and swiped the glass.

Acted on a confusing impulse, she did the same, her smaller tongue not covering the distance of his.

The other accolo-nexum jumped up, an odd sound emitting from their throats. It was lower pitched than their keening. More of a hum. They were suddenly a writhing mass again. Dr. Telares started awake at the sound. She stared with eyes wide.

Will came back into the room. He froze.

Her heart skipped painfully. She put both hands on the glass, staring into the green eyes of the accolo-nexum. She found herself feeling connected to him. It wasn't as though she didn't know he was dangerous. She had a scar to prove it, but if she could have, she would have broken the glass to be closer. He reminded her of John, the way he had seemed to be before the entity got it's hold on him. Back when she had loved him. Yet somehow unlike him as well. So without even really thinking about it, she gave him John's first name. The one John himself had detested. "Montague."

/\

/\ Will's POV-

Will started in surprise, his first movement since walking through the door.

The excited accolo-nexum tilted their heads at the sound of Magnus' voice as they licked at the glass separating them. Realizing he was gaping at Magnus, Will closed his mouth with a click and turned his attention to the accolo-nexum that were staring adoringly at her. He finally moved, getting close, and laid a hand on her shoulder. The growl that issued from the abnormals throats stood his hair on edge. Being no stranger to that kind of menacing, he quickly removed his hand. "Magnus?"

She blinked up at him. Then pointed at one of the accolo-nexum. "That is the one you and I have met together before Will."

Will looked at the creature. "How can you tell?"

"I just can." Magnus settled down again and calmly received the soup Will had brought her. She drank it up greedily. He was thankful it stayed down and seemingly didn't make her feel nauseous.

"What did you do to make them react that way?" Dr. Telares questioned her.

Magnus shrugged. "I- just reacted. He licked the glass, I licked back."

"Hmm... Pack behavior?"

Though that didn't seem to be her intention, Magnus' answer only brought on the rush of questions Dr. Telares seemed to have in abundance. It seemed difficult for his boss to answer all of doctor's questions, which didn't surprise him. How did you describe instinctive feelings? He did shudder when she described the feeling of sunshine that the presence of the accolo-nexum brought though. It reminded him too much of the Nautilus incident. He'd been hesitant to go near submarines of any sort since he'd had to suffocate his boss and friend to death. He tried not to think of his struggle to bring her back. Ever.

"If this glass was not in the way, I've a feeling I would be doing even better."

Will exchanged an uneasy look with Dr. Telares. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Magnus." He spoke up. "They are carnivorous, after all."

"They are omnivores, thank you, and so are most humans. It is highly doubtful they would harm me while I carry one of their young, Will." She frowned. "Something still feels off. It worries me."

It worried him to, but he couldn't think of anything to say. The danger couldn't just be ignored, especially since she seemed to have regained some of her color.

"Perhaps you just need time to recuperate. It'll probably be several days before you can leave this facility at all. Give it time." Dr. Telares said gently.

"Perhaps." Magnus relented.

It seemed a little too easy to get her to agree, but Will chopped it up to her sickness.

She leaned back, getting right up back next to the glass. "Enough Wilhelmina. I'm very tired, I think more sleep could only improve my condition, don't you?"

Though disappointed, Dr. Telares agreed.

/\

Magnus' health continued to improve as the days passed. Will came by often to check on her, giving her updates and trying to lift her spirits. It was clearly getting more aggravating to her to be on, what she swore again and again, was the wrong side of the glass. Something was still not right. Even he could sense it. He was even tempted to try it her way. However, it seemed to be the one thing Dr. Gering and Dr. Telares could agree upon about her treatment.

After a week, Magnus made an outdoors trip to get some fresh air with him. It was a pleasant walk, but she clearly felt off balance, like there was a problem with her inner ear. More than once, he had to put out a supporting arm to help her keep her balance. The dread settled down into the pit of his stomach at that. She was usually always so graceful.

Her health didn't seem to be adversely affected by the jaunt though. When they returned, it was to deafening noise. "What is that?" Will shouted, putting his hands over his ears.

Magnus didn't listened, she was already sprinting as fast as she could toward it. She almost ran right into Dr. Telares, skidding around the woman and entering the room they had left shortly before. Will was right behind her. He grabbed a frantic Dr. Telares by the shoulders and shook her, trying to get her to calm down. Before he could ask any questions though, the noise faded to a less ear-splitting timbre. He looked over.

The accolo-nexum had spotted Magnus. Then a whole new noise replaced the previous as the abnormals began banging the glass, throwing themselves bodily into it.

"Dios Mio..." Dr. Gering whispered, having come in behind them, trailing off as he stared at the accolo-nexum's frenzy.

One creature smashed so hard against the glass, he started to bleed, but didn't cease. The accolo-nexum seemed too desperate to care.

"No!" Magnus rushed forward, shaking off Will's halfhearted warning hand and pressed herself to the glass. "Please, stop!"

To everyone's surprise, the accolo-nexum obeyed. Their keening wails sounded almost heart broken to Will's ears. They pressed en masse to the glass in echo of Magnus' stance.

"I'm here, I'll not be going anywhere again anytime soon, I promise you. It's okay. Hush, hush." She was murmuring soothingly.

Blood on the glass before her face turned Will's stomach, but he couldn't look away. It was beautiful, in a horrible sort of way.

Magnus was shaking, crouched next to the glass, completely ignoring him and the room's other occupants. When she finally spoke over her shoulder, anger and outrage made her voice raise by octaves. "This should not have happened. It would not have happened if you would listen to me. This kind of injury is inexcusable. I need to be in there, with them. I'm still missing something, something they can give me, I know it. I know I can help them. Please." She pressed her cheek to the glass, clenching her jaw as though holding back other words she wanted to utter.

Will hesitated. This incident did seem to support her argument, but it also proved how unstable the accolo-nexum could be. And Magnus? To say she wasn't in her right mind was an understatement. "It's too dangerous, Magnus." He answered gently.

She didn't respond.

/\

/\ Magnus' POV

Couldn't they feel it? The rush of emotions, the force of the creatures' proximity. She nodded as though she understood what Dr. Gering was saying to her, but she didn't. She wasn't listening. There was something wrong, something inside her seemed broken. It was something she had to fix if she and the life inside of her were to survive. Unconsciously, her hand raised to cup her stomach protectively. Though she had at first felt like there was an intruder in her body, forcing on her a betrayal of her own flesh and blood now gone, things had changed. This was a precious life. There was no way in bloody hell she was going to let it die. Not like her Ashley.

She looked around at Will and Wilhelmina close by, then back at Elio. No, they didn't understand, but they couldn't keep her away anymore, she would make sure of it.

/\

Helen dressed in a loose gray tank top over a tight fitting workout bra. Her hair was braided loosely over one shoulder. Her leggings stopped just above her knees, form fitting and soft, but stretchable. Her feet were bare. Kate had brought the clothing at her request. Will was getting her more food, also at her request. Once she was dressed, it wasn't hard to distract Wilhelmina with a statement on the accolo-nexum so that she could slip away out the door. She heard and felt the accolo-nexum getting increasingly restless as she moved further away. Down the hall, passing a research lab, was the door marked carefully with warning signs. She ignored them.

No one would notice, until it was too late to stop her.

As she stepped into the habitat, the accolo-nexum were out of sight behind vegatation shoot upwards to the sun lamps. She stepped around where she could see the glass and the empty room beyond. A part of her recognized that at least Wilhelmina already knew she was missing. The accolo-nexum that had begun to panic stopped moving for a second.

On the other side of the glass, Will, Elio, and Wilhelmina all ran into the observation room. Will was searching for her. He spotted her as the abnormals broke into a run, loping toward her. "Magnus!" Will yelled. Beside him, Wilhelmina was open-mouthed with shock.

Helen closed her eyes and waited. She really didn't know what to expect. All she knew was that it was all she _could_ do. But all she felt were warm noses pressed to her skin. Every part of her was in contact as the entire group crowded around. The keening began again, soft and with a joyful quality that made her heart race. The one that she had dubbed as Montague was the last and when he pressed his nose to her stomach, his sounds vibrating her skin gently, she felt something. There was almost an audible click as something fell into place. Relief and comfort washed over her. Sighing, she got down on her knees and clutched the accolo-nexum close. The low hum they had uttered before when she had named him Montague emitted from their collective throats, creating a resounding feeling down to her bones. After several minutes, she finally let go and a nose reached toward her face so a tongue could swipe at her cheek. She laughed.

The accolo-nexum made yipping sounds of joy in response, leaping around her animatedly. It was a feeling she couldn't describe, being here, able to be in physical contact with them. One was leaping around so joyfully, it was obviously the youngest. It reminded her of an overexcited puppy. She dubbed it Pup. One set his head in her lap as she sat back. She instantly associated him with the gentle and soothing actions of her father. It made her smile. She called him Elder in her mind. Another was rooting around in her clothing, a primal action of curiosity that made her think of Will, with his unending, probing questions into her past. He became Zim.

Each accolo-nexum individually came to touch her again, associating her with their quirks. Each she named. It was an inexplicable instinct. She didn't understand her desire to name them any more than her desire to press herself close to them. To be surrounded by them. To know them.

"Magnus."

Helen turned her head toward the glass, behind which Dr. Gering had joined Will and Dr. Telares in staring at her. "I'm alright, Will. I feel better than I have in months." She shifted to a sitting position, Montague crowding next to her shoulder. "I found it, what I was missing. I think I could step outside and not get the same reaction that I did before. Not that I want to leave right now anyway really."

"You're sure you're okay?" Will asked.

Pup nipped at her arm playfully, making her laugh. "Yes. Very."

/\


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I had a bit of writer's block on this part, which was odd. Even when I do get it, it normally doesn't effect me for very long. I've been writing since I got bored in an english class in sixth grade and have developed many interesting ways of getting around it. This part was stubborn, but I eventually decided to have more of both Will's and Magnus' POV's, since I'm sure that there are many things she feels that she doesn't articulate. Then it got too long, so I broke it in two. Here is the first.

On a quick side note: Melissa, hope your dad gets feeling better. Mine just had a quintuple bypass, so I know how that can feel.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Five: Things Shown

Will wasn't sure what to think. Three hours after his heart and thoughts had seemed to stop in their tracks, he still stood at the glass, staring in at the habitat on the other side. Laying in the center of a pile of sleeping accolo-nexum, Dr. Helen Magnus looked out of place. Her dark brunette hair was tangled over one shoulder in a braid, her knees curled upward near her head. One hand lay underneath her but rested around her stomach. The other was thrown over the shoulder of the large male she had called Montague.

He had heard and he knew what it might mean, that name. John Druitt's first name. It spoke of a level of bonding that made him feel uncomfortable. Mostly for her safety. However, he had never in his time working at the Sanctuary heard anyone, even Magnus, refer to John Druitt by his first name. Maybe it meant something completely different than his first impression. Maybe it meant a vague but significant difference between the man he knew and the man she had known. Maybe it meant she wanted the accolo-nexum to be different. Either that, or his first impression was right and he needed to keep her as far away from the abnormal as possible.

Watching the woman sleep, he shifted a little uncomfortably. There was no misinterpreting the accolo-nexum or Montague's behavior. The whole group clearly saw Magnus as a part of the family, at least while one of their own was inside her, while Montague clearly saw her as a mate or at least the equivalent. Perhaps as a parent to both Magnus and the little one inside her. It showed in the protective bearing. The wariness the male kept glancing toward the glass. He had read about something like it before, where a animal gets so attached to a human it's around, it starts seeing that human as a pack mate or a kind of spouse. So much so, that they could shun contact with their own kind or try to make the human do the same. They lay claim to the human. Will seriously wondered if he would lose a hand if he went in there and tried to get close to her. The group was protective of Magnus, that much was clear. And Montague? He seemed to be living up to his namesake, as he raised his large head and fixed his green eyes on Will. The warning was almost palpable.

Will turned to Dr. Telares, who was still writing furiously in her notebook after the events that morning. He couldn't imagine what she was sill writing, not a single thing had really happened in there for hours. "You're sure we shouldn't forcibly extract her?"

"I don't think Helen would respond well to that. Nor the accolo-nexum. Seems she was right. They won't hurt her, not so long as she carries their young. Afterward, I have no idea how she would be received, but I don't think we need to worry for now. That male seems quite attached to her as it is."

"You mean Montague?"

The doctor eyed him. "Montague?"

He shrugged. "Magnus' name for him, not mine."

"Hmm... she's taken to naming them has she?" Dr. Telares bent to continue writing.

Will gave her a good-natured frown and turned back. There was still no movement from Magnus or the others but a bit of shifting in sleep and the steady rise and fall of their chests as they breathed. "I've got to get back to the Sanctuary. With Magnus out of commission, there's a lot that needs handling and I've already stayed for too long." He rubbed at his face tiredly. "Never realize just how much she does until she's not doing it. Does the work of five people in one day what it would take them to do in three." He turned to Dr. Telares. "You'll let me know if there's any changes?"

"Of course. Dr. Gering will be watching over her closely. You don't need to fear for her, Dr. Zimmerman." She smiled at him but looked quickly back at the habitat, as though afraid she had already missed something.

"Alright." Will nodded, trying to convince himself. He really didn't want to leave her, but he also really needed to get back. His departure was slow, with many glances back over his shoulder.

At the Sanctuary, Will found himself buried under a mountain of paperwork taller than he was, and decided to never again complain about all the work he had to do because Magnus had him beat hands down. Then again, he made that decision every time he took over for even a little while. At this point, after weeks of no Magnus, he was so far behind he wondered if he wouldn't soon become entombed in the papers.

Big Guy came in, and he filled him in on what Magnus' condition had been when he had left, though it was the Big Guy Dr. Gering had been calling to update. A short while after the Sasquatch left, Henry came in and he had to do it over again. Kate followed, so by then he was very weary of saying the same things over and over again. Why couldn't they just all ask him at once?

Magnus' computer began beeping ominously.

He rubbed his temples. Just what he needed.

/\

/\ 38 hours later-

"What do you mean "he got away"?" Will wasn't capable of keeping his voice down. "You had the guy cornered!"

"He's a slippery little sucker." Kate said defensively. "Literally."

"It's not like we let him go Will." Henry added. "The guy shocked us. I can still smell the burnt ends of my own hair. Not pleasant."

Will rolled his eyes. "You guys said you could handle him so that the Big Guy and I could deal with the Serpiente insecto we found in a crate in New City. That's why I let you go."

"Well, it's not our fault he got away, okay? While you guys were dealing with tiny little snake bugs, we were lying unconscious on the ground."

"We'll catch him. We just need to know where to look."

"And this time you'll wear the protective suits." Will answered sternly.

"Oh, come on." Kate whined. "I can't move in those things."

"They make us look like giant rodents." Henry added distastefully.

"I really don't care. Just do it, all right?" He said, not unkindly. "I've got enough on my plate without getting another call that you guys need treatment for minor electrical burns. I've got a meeting with some guys who ended up buying the wrong parcel. Something about a poisonous wood eating beetle."

The pair sighed in joint defeat.

Not wanting to be late, Will hurried away without really acknowledging their pouts. Why did he feel like he was always running a marathon?

Right in the middle of his meeting, he got an alert on his cell. He peeked at it quickly, then did a double-take. Reluctantly, he put it back in his pocket and tried to concentrate on the rest meeting, though he wasn't very successful. Once it was done, he hurried from the room so fast, his guests were left wondering what was on fire.

He had received regular updates on Magnus' well being over the interim days via the Big Guy, but had felt his anxiety level slowly rise as those days passed, apparently without a single sign of his boss waking. Now, he got a message on his cell that told him there was a change in Magnus' status. It took him all of thirty minutes to drive to Dr. Telares' lab. He ran to the observation room to find the scientist conversing in low tones with Dr. Gering. "Your message said it wasn't urgent, I got here as fast as I could. What happened?"

For an answer, Dr. Telares gestured at the glass.

His eyes shot to it quickly and relief washed over him.

Helen Magnus was on the other side, sitting up and no longer asleep but otherwise unmoved from her previous position. Her color had returned and she looked much better than she had in months. The accolo-nexum surrounded her, awake as well, but much as they had been before. They were emitting a low hum that made even _his_ head buzz.

"Magnus, are you alright?" He called.

She nodded. "Quite. Just... hungry and a little sore."

"Have a look." Dr. Telares said, gesturing this time at a computer monitor to one side.

He frowned at it. It looked like a video feed of the habitat, but with strange colors superimposed over it. Underneath the monitor was another screen that had several squiggly lines jumping up and down on it. "What am I looking at?" He asked.

"The top is an altered look at the habitat. You'll have to ask Mr. Foss for an explanation."

"Henry's here?"

"Dr. Gering called the hairy one and he contacted Mr. Foss. As your associates had concluded their retrieval of the... eel-man they were after, he came here directly. He is currently modifying the other cameras with sensors for instantaneous data retrieval."

"From what I understand, the bottom screen is showing the both audible and inaudible portions of sound emanating from the abnormals." Dr. Gering added.

Henry entered the room and crossed to the monitor, hooking his computer into one of the inputs.

"Henry?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there." The man continued to fiddle with the equipment. Will turned back to Magnus. She was rubbing her abdomen unconsciously, her other hand resting on the broad shoulders of the Montague accolo-nexum. Her thin arm reminded him painfully of just how unwell she still was despite her recent improvement. His eyes cut back to Henry as the Hap cleared his throat. "Okay, Will, the Big Guy sent me over, and Dr. Telares said she'd call you while I got to work and this is what I found." He pointed to the screen.

"What is it? And what made you call in the first place, Dr. Gering?"

"That was because of me Will." Magnus called from behind the glass. "When I finally woke up, the accolo-nexum started in with this humming and I started to feel a bit odd."

"We were curious and a little concerned so we started running tests we could perform remotely. When we got strange readings we were at a loss to interpret them. This," Dr. Gering gestured at the monitors, "-is definitely not our area of expertise. Dr. Telares suggested we contact the Sanctuary."

"And this-" Henry recaptured their attention. "-is a video feed modified to show fluxes in EM fields." He pointed to the accolo-nexum on the screen, the swirling colors making it hard to focus on individuals. "Seeing the spikes in the fields? They are directly corespondent with the changes in the Doc's."

"Wait." Will held up a forestalling hand. "Are you saying that the abnormals are directly effecting Magnus' natural EM field? How is that even possible?"

Henry's face sagged in a 'dude-really?' look. "We've seen abnormals that can effect the earth's tectonic plates to cause earthquakes and tsunamis. We even know a guy who can transform himself into energized particles to teleporte any given distance and your shocked over a bit of EM field manipulation?"

"I am as shocked as you are Dr. Zimmerman." Dr. Telares said. "I had no idea my accolo-nexum were capable of such things, but it might make sense of some of the things Helen has been feeling."

"How so?"

"Well, you told me about her naming the accolo-nexum. It could be that the growth of the young one within her is dependent on the field fluctuations. Due to this, Helen's body is flooding her with increased natural chemicals that call for contact, much like a human baby depends on physical contact with another, or human beings in general desire the same."

"You mean she has to stay in there with them?"

"Not necessarily. I believe as long as it is done regularly, there should be no harm in Helen leaving for several days. In the wild, a pack cannot be in contact twenty-four-seven. It would be an unreasonable requirement."

"What's the other thing for?" Will asked Henry, gesturing at the squiggly lines. "You said it was the audio from the accolo-nexum?"

"I would venture to say that it might have something to do with their abilities as well." Dr. Gering responded. "The connection. Helen's health continues to improve. Certain sounds have been shown to have positive and negative affects on health."

"So their singing to her is making her better." Will knew his voice was unnecessarily incredulous, but he couldn't stop himself.

"Is that so hard to believe Will?" Magnus called, sounding amused. "I find certain types of music as soothing as the next person."

"You said this humming was making you feel odd. Odd how?" He asked.

At that, Magnus shrugged. "It's difficult to be definitive. I feel-" She hesitated, seeming to grasp for an explanation. Finally she sighed. "I'm extremely hungry. My body is sore and it feels like I'm using far too much energy just sitting up and speaking with you, but I also feel the need to move. Edgy, almost."

"Have you thrown up at all? Fever, dizziness?"

"A little vertigo, but no vomiting or fever."

Dr. Gering nodded in confirmation.

"So, what should we do?" He asked the room at large.

"First, we need to get Helen out of there to run more tests and also so she can eat." Dr. Gering answered.

"How? Open the door and hope the accolo-nexum don't try to keep Magnus from leaving?" Will asked, trying to convey his skepticism for that plan.

"Feed the accolo-nexum." Magnus suggested. "If you're so concerned, distract them with food. I'll slip out while they aren't paying attention." She patted the creature next to her. "Even this one will ignore me for food."

"You mean Montague?" Will said, his tone edging between snide and teasing.

Stubbornly holding his gaze, Magnus flushed just slightly.

Will felt a little triumphant. It wasn't everyday that he got to take the great Dr. Helen Magnus out of her comfort zone and he relished the reaction.

"Yes. I'm sure even Zim's curiosity will be satiated by a full stomach." She shot back, trying for a tone of innocence.

He snorted, shaking his head. "All right. I guess we should give it a shot as long as no one else has a better idea." He looked around hopefully, but no one came forward.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Here is the second.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Six: Things Bound

/\ Magnus' POV-

Helen tried not to flinch as Elio penetrated the soft skin on the inside of her elbow with the sharp needle. Her skin felt extra sensitive and heated, like she had been sitting out in the sun for a little too long. She also felt restless. Simply sitting still for the amount of time the doctor demanded was proving to be an incredibly difficult feat. She had eaten a large bowl of the delicious soup Wilhelmina had made for her almost two hours ago. Will and Henry had vanished over an hour ago after both of their cells rang almost simultaneously, though they refused to tell her what was going on. They had even cited the need for her to stay put, as well as the fact that she didn't need more worry in her life right now. She had almost snorted at that.

It had been nearly five hours since she had slipped from the habitat. A shower had made all the difference in the world for her mood. Kate had brought her another change of clothing from her closet, something equally easy to maneuver in, and had told her fervently to get better soon, before hightailing it out of the room.

Her old friend had brought her extra tea set to the lab, so that even though she was here she still had access to its soothing contents.

Will had brought an old photograph of Ashley.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Normally, she tried to keep the pictures of her daughter in a secret, safe place. One where she could take them out and gaze at them, like taking a box of her emotions from a shelf and at the end placing it neatly back in its place. With the picture in the observation room they had half-converted into a temporary living space while she had slept, she kept catching sight of it at odd intervals, unexpectedly wrenched from her own time and space back into that of her memories. A sort of pandora's box, if you will. A place where everything seemed frozen in time and the pain biting and fierce. Where her daughter might have died an hour ago rather than all those many months previous.

Elio finished taking her blood and disappeared out the door.

Helen occupied herself during his absense by examining the other side of the room. It had been changed into a video and electronic analysis center by Henry before he had left. She could see the inside of the habitat from many angles and all in different hues of color. One appeared to show the heat signatures of the occupants as well as gauges that monitored the intensity. Another was set in such vivid purple she couldn't imagine what it could be for. She turned her attention to observing the accolo-nexum. They still seemed indifferent to her absence, for which she was grateful. The last thing she needed now was them hurting themselves again just because she stepped out of their sight.

Only Montague kept a vigil at the glass, his eyes focused singly on her. He had been sitting there for the past hour and showed no signs of rejoining the others as they stalked the habitat.

She returned her eyes to her knees. For some reason, she felt hungry again. Her metabolism seemed to be effectively set on overdrive. It had already become clear that she got tired more easily. Just the walk to the observation room seemed to have sapped the strength from her limbs. Never in her life had she ever felt this... ravenous. It was the only word for it.

Elio returned, carrying a tray of tea.

With a smile of gratitude, she took the cup he offered her, deciding to ignore her hunger for the moment in favor of something more soothing. There was absolutely nothing better than a cup of tea, especially since she hadn't had one in far too long. She took a delicate sip. Finding it to her liking, she took another. Elio Gering largely let her be as he took readings. It wasn't long until the cup was empty and the hunger was back to gnawing at her insides. The feeling was making her uncomfortable.

Through the door, strode Will, looking hassled. "Okay, the file on the that pig-rat thing that lives in Africa. Where the hell is it? I can't find it anywhere."

"Why on earth would cause you to require that?"

"We got a call from the Sanctuary in- You know what? No. You don't get to know. Just tell me where it is, so I can be prepared. Come on."

Amused, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you look under Z?"

"The things name starts with a V." Will said for an answer, confused.

"The common name, yes."

Will slapped a palm to his forehead, then ran his hand through his hair. "You put it under its scientific name, didn't you? The one no one can pronounce."

"I can pronounce it quite well, thank you. Z-"

"You don't count. You can pronounce too many things I swear the human mouth isn't capable of formulating. So, Z. Alright, got it." He paused and looked her up and down. "Anything I can get you?"

"Could you possibly get me some food? A fair amount, please." She asked, making a grand gesture to fully explain the scope of her request.

"You're hungry again?" Elio asked, finally turning round and examining her with a critical eye.

"Starving." She answered with a bit of a laugh. "It's starting to make me feel nauseous again." Which was the truth. The sensation was one she had once heard Ashley colorfully refer to as 'her stomach trying to eat itself'.

"Okay. I'll grab something from the kitchenette down the hall."

"Something with meat in it, if you would!" She called after him as he left the room. Normally, she wasn't one to eat a great deal of meat. In her line of work the line between animal instinct and sentience was often too blurred to make it a comfortable action, but she craved it right now.

"You must be needing more nutrients for the little one. You're body might need iron or protein if you're craving meat." Elio posited.

Helen simple nodded in agreement. Her eyes strayed over to the habitat, expecting to meet Montague's green-eyed gaze and she was not disappointed. The accolo-nexum saw her looking and licked the glass. She managed a small smile. However, she wasn't feeling well enough to try and return the gesture. A chill ran up her spine. Shivering, she out her arms around herself and hunched over a little. When that didn't help enough, she gathered the blanket from the end of the bed, drew her knees to her chest, and threw the thin material around her shoulders.

Elio turned to watch her, but she didn't notice.

Her shaking was getting worse and the slight stomach ache was quickly morphing into sharp, jabbing pains. A moan escaped her lips.

"Helen. Are you feeling alright?"

The blood pounding through her head and rushing in her ears was making it impossible to hear even her own breathing. "My head is swimming and my stomach hurts." A light shined in her eyes. She withdrew quickly. Her senses were being thrown off so much she could no longer tell what was around her.

/\

/\Will's POV-

Blowing on the piping hot chicken soup, Will entered the observation room and almost dropped it.

Dr. Gering had Magnus leaning against one shoulder and was frantically checking her pulse.

All the color regained had drained from her face. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused. Her breath was rushing in and out shallowly.

"What's happening?" He asked desperately.

Magnus' eyes focused a little and she reached out toward him. He met her hand with his, but she pushed it away and seized the bowl he had brought. Without any of her usual manners or finesse, Magnus brought the edge of the bowl to her lips and began to chug the broth.

"Whoa, easy, it's hot!" He tried to warn.

She ignored him and instead reached for the utensil he had brought with him.

Will gave it over without protest.

After she had spooned several bites of the meat, noodles, and vegetables into her mouth, Magnus finally slowed down. She took several deep breaths and at last, looked up at them. "Well. That was interesting."

"Do you feel all right now?" Dr. Gering asked.

She nodded. "Yes. A little light headed, but I seem getting used to that."

"I don't understand." Will said helplessly. "What just happened?"

Dr. Gering gave a gentle squeeze to Magnus' shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure. However, Dr. Telares and I have already accepted the fact that we have no idea what complications could arise from Helen's current condition. From the tests I have performed, I know that the young one's growth patterns have rapidly increased, possibly due to something the accolo-nexum have done. Whether it's the manipulation of her EM field or the effect the sounds they are making have had, is for Dr. Telares to discover. My concern is that the little one seems to be absorbing nutrients and, basically life, from Helen so fast that we might have our hands full trying to keep ahead of it."

"That theory would correspond with the effects I have been feeling as of late." Magnus replied, pausing for a minute between bites.

Dr. Gering nodded and turned back to Will. "Dr. Telares is currently working on fixing a special energy drink. We believe the extra nutrients might stabilize Helen's condition."

"Anything I can do to help?" Will asked uncertainly, eying the way Magnus was finishing the last of the food.

"Visits seem to cheer her. If you're not to busy still." The tone Dr. Gering used was slightly disapproving.

Will felt sheepish. Yes, he was busy, but he had been avoiding spending too much time in this lab. In truth, Magnus' strange and unpredictable behavior was disturbing to him. Kate didn't like hanging around people who were ill, so she hadn't been here long enough to really notice. He suspected Henry had spent all of his time here on the electronic system rather than with Magnus. The Big Guy was the only one who seemed to feel as unnerved as he did.

He took the bowl from Magnus and set it aside. " How are you feeling now?"

She just shrugged one shoulder.

"Feel up for a walk?"

A small smile rose to the surface at that. He helped her down from the bed and held an elbow out for her to take. That earned him a real smile. As she threaded her arm through his, Will's skin tingled. He could feel the edge of her ribs as they began to walk, heading outdoors, and he was struck once again by how thin she had gotten.

She bumped him a little once they got outside into the sunshine. "You're staring Will." Her tone was amused rather than offended, but he still quickly averted his gaze. "Do I really look so different as to so thoroughly captivate your attention?"

"You're always captivating, Magnus. Only now, I can't help but worry, which is why you catch me staring."

She looked away. "Yes, I suppose you would be worried."

"So you're not mad?"

She chuckled good-naturedly. "That my friend is concerned enough to stare? No. I assure you, were our positions reversed and you were feeling poorly, you would catch me staring at you as well."

"Dr. Gering seems optimistic about your condition."

"I'm improving faster than anyone could have hoped. Perhaps it won't be long before I can return to the Sanctuary."

"Hallelujah." Will gushed. "You would not believe how much that would be appreciated."

She gave him a knowing smile. "Especially if I decide to turn my attention to the paperwork that has no doubt stacked up in my office."

His expression turned sheepish. "If you wanted to."

That made her laugh. "Well, I doubt it would be a good idea for me to return to active participation in retrievals, so I might just have to do that."

Will laughed too.

When Magnus' expression switched to serious, he sobered immediately. "And my patients?"

"Not fairing too badly. Big Guy's doing a good job of looking after them."

"I should be there."

He scoffed. "Magnus, you are the patient in need of care for once. They all understand. Besides, you're even more famous than you used to be."

She tilted her head with a bemused smile. "And how would that be?"

"Word gets around. You're risking your health and life to bring about the birth of a rare abnormal in your own body. I mean, it doesn't really get more dedicated than that. People tend to overlook all you do, but this is kinda hard to avoid noticing." Her blush made his grin widen.

"Really, Will. What have you been telling people?" She admonished.

"Hey, it wasn't me, but I swear Big Guy can't keep a secret."

Magnus shook her head and laughed.

Man, he missed this. Simply getting to walk and talk with her. They had all been rushing back and forth for months now. He missed having actual conversations with her. Will realized he was staring yet again and went to look away before she noticed, but stopped. He stopped completely, causing Magnus to turn towards him in confusion. Without saying anything, he squatted down to be level with Magnus' stomach and pushed the cloth of her baggy shirt against her skin. What he had glimpsed was right. There was already a slight bump.

"What's the matter Will?" Magnus asked softly.

"I didn't notice. I-I didn't think... I mean, this isn't like a normal pregnancy."

"No, but it's not so different from one. Did you really think I wouldn't start to show the signs?" "No- I mean yes- I mean-" He was stammering and he knew it. He forced himself to take a deep breath, then continued more sedately. "I didn't think it would show so soon."

"Shorter gestational period, remember? You honestly haven't noticed till now?"

"Well your clothes don't exactly show it off." He answered, standing up. "Besides, I swear it wasn't there before you went into the habitat."

"In that you would be correct. Elio did explain that the growth of the accolo-nexum has increased rather drastically." She added, giving him an annoyed look.

"I was paying attention, I swear. I just... wow."

Magnus pressed her lips together and looked away.

"Hey." He backtracked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright, Will." She started walking again and he hurried to fall into stride beside her.

For several moments, there was silence between them. He struggled to analyze her reaction while they walked. "It-It must be hard." He finally said.

She didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken at all.

"Does it...I don't know, feel the same as you remember it?"

She glanced at him. "In a sense. Though with Ashley, I don't remember ever almost passing out when I went for a few hours without eating."

"Yeah, there's that." Will decided not to push the subject. She was probably feeling vulnerable as it was, she didn't need him prodding her. She was a mystery he wanted desperately to understand. He couldn't imagine having lived so long, or what it must be like to have seen all that she had, but he liked to think he knew her. He could almost feel the heartache behind her words, like a sharp dagger to the gut. Unconsciously, he got closer and put a hand on her arm. Physical contact might not make the pain she was feeling go away, but it was all that he could offer. She accepted it.

Once they returned to the lab, there was no howling noise like the last time. Entering the observation room, he could see through the monitors that the accolo-nexum were sedately roaming their habitat as though Magnus had never left.

"I should probably go back in. I've never slept so much in my life, but I'm still tired enough to fall asleep on my feet." Magnus said. "Thank you Will, for the walk."

"I'll make sure to come back more often."

She smiled. "Don't forget, it's under Z." She reminded him, grinning maliciously.

He groaned. "Can't believe you put it under Z."

Magnus chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This part was fun to write. Hope you all like it, and thank you for the wonderful reviews, you guys are great.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Seven: Things Released

Two months passed. Though it was strange, their lives adapted to their new schedules with little need for conscious effort. After several close shaves where Magnus came close to actually passing out from lack of food, Dr. Telares managed to create a concoction that sustained the rapid growth of the accolo-nexum inside of his boss. Every hour, Magnus downed the green sludge with barely a distasteful twist of her lips. Will had smelled it and he found it terribly impressive she managed not to throw the thing back up. With Magnus able to return to the Sanctuary, things felt a little more natural. He couldn't help but murmur when she managed to clear the mass of paperwork that had built up over his tenure in just a few days. Then again, she didn't go with them on retrievals anymore, so she had a bit more time to spend on it than he had. At least, that was what he told himself.

Frankly, he was glad to be rid of the job for a time. He could deal without the massive headaches and pushy political officials that Magnus seemed to handle with ease. Between he and the Big Guy, her health was carefully looked after. At the end of the day, she returned to Dr. Telares' lab, sleeping in the habitat surrounded by the accolo-nexum and their gentle hum. Her patients at the Sanctuary were glad to have her back after so long, despite her reduced medical assistance. Many seemed captivated by her appearance, making her uncomfortable when they pressed various kinds of limbs to her abdomen. Will could tell by the set of her shoulders she was still as averse to attention as always.

He watched as her stomach grew. She regained weight, enough so that it no longer looked like she was going to snap if she was touched, for which he was grateful. He and the others looked after her collectively and saw to it that she never got so into her work that she forgot to eat. He'd received many glares for his trouble, but as she seemed more annoyed with their hovering than angry, he decided to ignore it. Her murmuring seemed just a testament to her annoyance as well, so he tried to ignore it too, despite the fact that it made him want to laugh when she grumbled something about her teeth itching.

Five months after she had been injured by the accolo-nexum, Magnus was having trouble walking anywhere because she had grown so large. Standing for any length of time tended to be painful for her, so it was with surprise that Will found her late one night standing beside a table, working. She was looking through a microscope and making notes on the paper beside it, glancing back and forth between the two. Even as he watched in shock for a few moments, she shifted off one of her feet and rolled it, obviously trying to dispel her discomfort.

He had just come back from an attempt to help Henry modify the stunners and was limping slightly as he walked over. "Magnus?"

She looked up, startled. "Will. What on earth are you doing up this late? I would have thought you had already gone to bed."

"Helping Henry. What are you doing here? It's late."

"Yes, and?" She answered, turning back to her slide.

"And usually you're back with the accolo-nexum for the night by now. What's up?"

Her eyes drifted back up to him and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just the usual when Henry's working on something new."

"Blew you both to kingdom come, did he?" She said, tone serious as she circled the table and approached.

"You could say that." He chuckled, letting her take his bleeding arm. "That's why I came down here. I was hoping the Big Guy had some bandages and ice."

"He has already retired for the night." She answered. "Come, I'll patch you up."

Will hesitated. "Are you sure? You looked busy."

Magnus waved a dismissive hand. "Nothing that cannot wait." She led him to one of the cots near the wall and made him climb up. Then she squatted to get a better look at his knee. He tried not to yelp as she slowly rotated the injured joint. She stood with a bit of effort and a firm grip on the cot. "I'll get you some ice, you'll want to keep it levitated and take it easy for a few days but I don't think it was dislocated or torn. I'll also fetch some butterfly bandages." She turned away. "You are very lucky. No stitches necessary."

"I feel blessed." He said with only a little sarcasm.

"Knowing Henry, it could have been much worse." She chuckled, opening a cabinet. "He's so much like Nikola in that regard."

"The 'blowing things up' thing, you mean?" Will asked, bemused.

"The 'experiments gone awry' thing." Magnus clarified. "Nikola was always blowing something to high heaven; it was a trying task sometimes to figure out exactly what. Usually it was some part of our lab. Once it was my fathers laboratory. I wasn't allowed near any of my friends for a month after that incident, not even James." Magnus waddled back over to him and started cleaning the wound on his arm. "He even experimented on John once. Never tried it again though. James was always up for a bit of mayhem in the name of science when it came to Nikola trying things on him, but with John..." She drifted off as she applied the bandages, then began again. "As much as Nikola and John had a sort of grudging respect for each other and enjoyed their games of verbal repartee, there was a line Nikola learned of at that time he was careful never to cross again. John was a bit of a 'spoil sport', so to speak. Trying to curb Nikola's experiments was usually a waste of energy though and we all knew it. Nigel could sometimes make him see reason, but more often than not, he was in cahoots with Nikola."

"And you?"

She glanced away from her task to grin at him. "I? Why, I was the balance, of course. Half the time I was experimenting with Nikola and Nigel, the other half trying to reign them in with James and John. I often had an unfair advantage though, which I tried to use only in emergencies."

"What was that?"

"I was a woman." She answered succinctly.

Will snorted.

"I mean it." She said with a smile, taping gauze over the wound and moving onto the knee. "I may have lived in a time when most women's rights were non-existent, but I was still the only female among a group of _gentlemen_ who were my good friends. All of whom, I knew, respected me for both my intelligence and my determination. I also knew, if absolutely necessary, any one of them to do almost anything for me."

He gaped at Magnus in shock.

"As I said, rather unfair, but I made sure I used it only in emergencies. Mostly where my father was concerned. He had enough trouble, without our mischievousness causing him more. As for Nikola's experiments, well, he gave me as much trouble as most usually, but was also more cautious with the things he tried while I was near. He didn't want to see me actually come to any harm, and not just because the others would have rallied against him if he did." She laughed. "He once said that I was his one true friend, who accepted him for all that he was and was also intelligent enough to appreciate his genius. However, I think he was just feeling sore at the reprimand he'd received from James, John, and Nigel. It seemed I was simply the only one who couldn't stay angry with him."

"Seems to me he caused more trouble than Henry does on his worst day."

"On scale, I suppose they match very little. I shall always be amazed at their abilities to concoct so many similarly disastrous experiments though."

"Can't argue with that." Will answered. "All done?"

She nodded. "Remember to ice it to keep down the swelling and I don't want to hear of you running anywhere on it for the next few days. Even walking isn't a splendid idea."

He mock saluted and stepped down.

Magnus returned to the table and her microscope.

Will was about to say something about her heading off to sleep, when she grimaced and her face contorted in a fierce scowl. "Hey, what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She buried her face in the microscope.

"Nah uh, not gonna fly." He put a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

She glanced at him irritably, then closed her eyes as she grimaced again. Finally she sighed. "Give me your hand."

He did so immediately, confused but trusting.

Magnus flattened him fingers and then pressed them to her distended abdomen.

He frowned. "What.." He started to question. Then, under his fingers he felt the stretch of skin, the press of something within. In astonishment, he felt the accolo-nexum roll inside her. His eyes shot to hers, but met with a wall of pain he found suffocating. He looked back down and slowly removed his hand. "Movement."

She nodded briskly with a swallow and turned back to her microscope.

He looked at the back of her head, dark locks tied back in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. "Magnus."

She shook her head, blinking rapidly.

"Is this why you aren't asleep with the accolo-nexum right now?"

A huff of laughter mixed with a deep sadness left her lips in a rush. "They get so excited when there's movement. It's hard to sleep with all the noise they make."

"That's not the only thing keeping you up though, is it?" Will leaned against the table so he could duck down a little to spot the face she kept trying to hide from him.

Her eyes closed. "What do you propose to do about it if it's not?"

With a sigh, he reached over and turned off the light on the microscope she wasn't going to be using for the rest of the night if he had his say. "Talking might help."

Her chin scrunched up in the universal sign of trying to fight back tears. "It feels... wrong. Like A-Ashley is still inside me, and then I remember it isn't her, but a stranger." A sob escaped her and Will could feel the way it tore from her chest as though it was his own. "My daughter. It was only ever supposed to be Ashley that held this memory over me, not an abnormal I did not invite inside me." She shook her head again, as though such an action could keep her tears at bay. "It's not supposed to be like this."

His face a mask of sympathy, Will reached out and touched her arm. While the action was made to comfort her, it also made him aware of the slight tremble of her limbs. "A wise person once told me that life rarely turns out the way we expect or even desire."

She rolled her teared eyes toward him, obviously remembering having said those exact words to him.

"Ashley wouldn't be mad, however much you might feel this is a betrayal to her. She was as dedicated to this life, this work, as you. You are being true to your heart, your nature as a doctor, a mother, and a friend to all. To do anything less- To _be_ anything less than yourself would be an insult to her memory."

Magnus' shoulders shook. A few tears had finally leaked out of her eyes and hung trapped on her lashes.

His grip hardened reassuringly as he continued. "You know you can't stay away without possibly killing yourself and the little abnormal." The reminder was gentle, but still hard to make while she was finally opening up a little toward him.

Her head nodded, eyes still closed. Her voice shook as she spoke. "I am aware. Just... not yet. I need a little more time- just a little."

Will released his grip and moved his hand to rub gentle circles on her back. "All right. It can wait a little while longer. Tell you what, I'll sit here with you and take you back when you're ready, okay? I promise to ice my leg and not to make any noise or ask annoying questions."

She gave him a watery smile. "If you insist. But I shall be holding you to your word."

He bowed. "Of course." After a few more hours spent watching Magnus while icing his knee, Will drove her to Dr. Telares' lab. The place was dark, with the two resident Doctors already asleep in the temporary quarters Dr. Telares used often. He watched with a little trepidation still in his heart from the observation room as Magnus approached the collective knot of accolo-nexum asleep near the edge of what he could see through the glass. Only one accolo-nexum stirred when she did.

Montague simply shifted over. After she laid down beside him, sandwiched between him and a larger accolo-nexum, he curled around her and laid his head on her hip. Then he turned his green, glowing eyes on Will.

Will held the gaze, marveling at the acceptance Magnus received. The entire group had even changed their natural sleeping habits to suit Magnus'. According to Dr. Telares, the accolo-nexum normally woke up around noon and were up until sunrise. Since Magnus slept at night rather than the morning though, now so did they. Meeting that gaze, for once Will didn't feel like he was being warned, but that there was a certain understanding between they two. That understanding was embodied purely in the woman already asleep beside Montague. He nodded to the accolo-nexum, then turned on his heel to leave.

Dr. Gering was standing in the doorway. "We were a little worried when she did not arrive before midnight." The man murmured softly.

"We were talking. I'm sorry, I probably should have called you."

Dr. Gering shuffled inside the room. The man was wearing pajamas with turtles on them, making Will try to hide his snort of laughter when he saw them. Thankfully, the man only smiled humorously. "My daughter got these for me for my last birthday."

"They're very colorful." Will commented happily.

"Yes, well, she's six. Colorful is in her nature."

"It must be hard to be here for so long, away from your family."

"A little. But I am where I need to be and though my daughter misses me, if I left now she would never forgive me."

"Oh?" Will turned so that he was facing the glass again in mimic of Gering's stance.

"Doctor Helen Magnus saved the lives of both my wife and daughter." This was said quietly, in a voice laced with pain.

Will looked at the man's face. There were lines that he had never noticed in the daylight casting shadows over Dr. Gering's eyes and cheeks.

"Their abnormality was feared. They were hated because no one understood them. If it weren't for Helen's intervention, they would both have died. Horribly so."

Will didn't speak.

"When you called and said that Helen was sick, I hoped that this might be my chance to repay her. My daughter heard where I was going and why. She said if I didn't leave immediately to save her Mags, she would just have to come herself. Said she knew I could do it. She believed in me."

Chuckling, Will looked back through the glass. "Mags, huh?"

Gering shrugged. "Six, remember?"

For a minute they stood in silence. Will hesitated to breech it, but found he couldn't resist. "The birth. It's going to be dangerous isn't it?"

Without looking, Dr. Gering spoke in quiet, rough voice. "Very. We can't know exactly what to expect, but I doubt it will be long now. I've been discussing the options with Helen. I had hoped she would discuss it with you."

"Me?" Will asked incredulously.

"Studies have shown that mortality rates for both newborns and mothers decreases when the mother has someone there to rely on. Someone to share and ease the stress. I hoped she would ask you."

It didn't take a lot of thought for Will to understand. "She has a hard time asking for help. But I'll be there." He thought for a moment. "Has she decided what she's doing for the birth?"

"Attempting a cesarean section could be as disastrous as letting things take their natural course. There's simply no certainty we can fall back on. Dr. Telares and I will be..."winging it", so to speak."

Will didn't even want to contemplate what it would mean if Magnus died. His heart constricted painfully. "Let's hope your daughter was right then."


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, so we're getting into the thick of things now. There's lots of technical jargon in this one. If you get confused, as I sometimes do reading it myself and trying to keep it straight in my head, just stick to what Will says. He's much more clear cut on what it all means when it's boiled down. Many thanks go to my local library, wikipedia, and my mother for info that I could adapt to my idea. Note however that while much of the science is _close_ to real life, I did take some liberties with Helen's peculiar circumstances and my view of how this would all play out. Little cliff-hangery, but it couldn't be helped, unless you guys wanted to wait till Monday to read anything new. Which I suppose you can still do if you prefer.

CSIGurlie07...

Serendipity indeed. I was just thinking along the same lines. If this doesn't answer your questions, feel free to drop me another line. It might help me keep true to more believable circumstances.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Eight: Things Bared

It wasn't hard to avoid Magnus. He didn't even have to do it on purpose, his duties did it for him. Not that he didn't want to see her, but he wanted to talk to her about the birth and needed to work out his own thoughts, not to mention the courage. This would not be easy. He couldn't go right up to her and just say he wanted to be with her through the intense process of giving birth. Not only did that make him uncomfortable just with the thought, but he knew one look at her would drive all coherent thought from his head. Magnus was probably the most intimidating person he had ever met and damn, he had met the actual _Ripper_. Finally, at the closing of the long day he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Magnus?" Will poked his head around the door of his boss' office to find her sitting serenely at her desk. She was working around her large belly, clicking at her computer. All told, she was pretty adorable. If Will didn't know better, he would say she looked healthy for a woman in her final month. The fact that she had only been "pregnant" for about five, made him have to swallow nervously. As she looked up, he came in the rest of the way.

"What can I do for you Will?" She asked briskly.

"Uh, Big Guy asked me to inform you that Peter Mylinton is down in the infirmary to see you when you get the chance."

"Thank you." She looked back at the papers she was shifting on her desktop, then raised her head once more. "Was there something else?"

Another deep breath to calm his nerves and then he started to speak. "I had a question."

One delicate eyebrow rose. "And?"

"I spoke with Dr. Gering. He said- well, statistics show that those who have supportive... persons with them during child birth have fewer complications. Something about stress and pain. I wanted to ask..." He trailed off.

Magnus' expression was amused, her grin battling against her fierce control for room to grow.

Will sighed. Well, if she was already struggling not to laugh, he might as well just spill it. "I wondered if you wanted me there, but didn't know how to ask... like with Ashley's birthday."

She sobered immediately.

He winced, wishing he could take back those last words. It was like purposefully rubbing salt into a wound. There was a following silence that had Will with his eyes turned toward his feet, but he was in reality trying to watch her face discreetly. It was why he spotted her features softening.

Her sigh was gusty. "You are very good at reading people, Will." She smiled slightly. "I- suppose I would like someone there beyond the doctors trying to focus on keeping me alive. It needn't be you though, if you would prefer."

"I'd prefer it actually being me."

She gave him a look he had to describe as pitying. "You are sure you wouldn't be permanently traumatized?"

"I can't promise anything, but if it would be helpful to you, I'd be willing to risk it."

Her hesitation was clear. "I don't know Will."

"I'm not just offering for you, you know."

Her brow furrowed.

"I want to be there. Make sure you're okay and all that. Child birth is stressful as it is without- everything else that's going on." He made a sweeping gesture that didn't even come close to illustrating how much else was really going on.

For several silent minutes, Magnus studied him thoughtfully. At last, she lowered her gaze. "All right then." Her answer was so quiet he barely caught it.

Will smiled slowly. Her answering, gentle smile was one of his favorite. Just a touch revealing and mysterious at the same time. He nodded. "Okay. I'-uh, I'll read some books. Ask Dr. Gering some questions. I'll be prepared to help you."

Eyebrows up, her smile grew uncontrolled. "Trust me, Will. Nothing can quite prepare you for the experience. Anything that says it can, is lying. Besides," She shifted back in her chair, one hand falling casually onto her belly. "-I don't expect there will be much reading material on cross-creature birth. Even my own notes are not as extensive as I would like on the subject."

He finally copied her expression. "You never do the expected I'd warrant, even without the abnormals thrown in the mix."

She tilted her head, her grin morphing into mischievous. "Now where would be the adventure in that?"

Will laughed, waving away the conversation before it got any more ridiculous. "Dr. Gering said he had been talking to you. Want to fill me in?"

"I would have assumed you would already have gleaned such information using your considerable skill with revealing conversation." Her expression was now teasing.

"Oh, ha ha. Come on." He made a gathering motion. "Lay it on me."

Magnus shook her head, chuckling. "The birth with be very complex and hazardous. As the accolo-nexum is not my own child, and in fact entered my body through a wound, it's placement is... off. The scans are unclear as to the fetus' exact position but there is no doubt it is attached to my uterine wall. It's difficult to get a clear view without possibly causing harm to the infant. Ultrasound and MRI can only show so much. However, with a bit of supposition, I've managed to develop a hypothesis. It's clear the DNA of the senior abnormal entered my blood stream and traveled through my system, already multiplying as it went before latching onto my internal organs."

He already felt a little ill, but nodded, not wanting to let it show. This was stuff he needed to know, had wanted to know but would never ask about.

"Luckily, it made it's way to my uterus through the blood vessels that pass along the outer wall."

"How?"

She shrugged. "It really is the most hospitable area. The uterus provides a safe and comfortable place to grow and everything is already there for it's use. Blood vessels ready to supply oxygen and nutrients that are designed to form spiral-" She stopped at the look on his face. "The vessels are essentially designed to grow to increase blood flow."

"Ah."

"There's no way to know why it didn't attach to any of my other organs. Perhaps because the blood vessels centered around the area allowed for easy entry. It burrowed it's way in without causing any real damage. That, however, seems to be the end of the good news."

He gulped.

"Because the infant is not of my body, there is no placenta."

Nodding slowly, Will tried not to look too confused. "That's...bad."

Her grin showed he didn't fool her. "In humans, aside from serving as the conduit for oxygen and nutrients for the fetus, the placenta secretes hormones to the body that are important during pregnancy. It was a major reason why the infant and I almost died. The first placental hormone produced is hCG, or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, which is often the hormone first tested for. That was why the cause of my condition was't apparent to begin with. hCG suppresses the maternal immunologic response so that the placenta is not rejected, or in this case, the attachment of the accolo-nexum within. The hormone also ensures that the corpus luteum continues to secrete progesterone and estrogen. Progesterone is very important during pregnancy because it is necessary to maintain endometrial lining of the uterus during pregnancy. This hormone prevents preterm labor by reducing myometrial contraction. Estrogen contributes to the woman's mammary gland development in preparation for lactation and stimulates uterine growth to accommodate the growing fetus."

He nodded, sort of following.

"The placenta also produces Human Placental Lactogen or hPL. This hormone is lactogenic and has growth-promoting properties. It also stimulates mammary gland growth in preparation for lactation in the mother. In addition, it regulates maternal glucose, protein, and fat levels so that this is always available to the fetus."

"Which was why Junior was sapping your strength so quickly."

"That and the accolo-nexum have very high metabolisms."

"So... basically the progesterone and the hCG hormones the placenta excretes keeps your body from miscarrying, while the estrogen and hPL helps your body adjust and grow in preparation."

"Essentially. Dr. Gering and Dr. Telares were able to provide me with replacements for the hormones and the accolo-nexum helped stabilize my condition." Her head tilted. ""That, however, is not the troubling part."

"Then what is?" Will tried to keep his voice calm but was already feeling the heady sensation of panic at the knowledge of exactly how many things were going on all at once inside her. He'd had no idea how complex all this was.

She seemed to understand how overwhelmed he already felt so gave him an encouraging smile. "The placenta has two parts. The fetal placenta, or Chorion frondosum, which develops from the same sperm and egg cells that form the fetus, whilst the maternal placenta, or Decidua basalis, develops from the maternal uterine tissue. The accolo-nexum had it's own developmental adaptation, so there is a fetal placenta... of sorts. However, there was no corresponding development from my own body, so the attachment has grown right into the uterine wall."

"Why exactly is that so bad?"

"It increases the possibility of the uterus rupturing during contractions. If that happens..." Her face was grave as she trailed off, but she didn't have to continue for him to understand. Death, probably of both the infant and Magnus.

He shuddered.

"It also means that there will be complications with detachment. Most likely, postpartum hemorrhaging at least. The placenta usually detaches from the uterine wall relatively easily, but if the penetration goes too far, it could be attached to other organs. This can happen in regular human pregnancies as well. Normally it's called placenta accreta, but that involves the placenta forming a abnormally deep attachment through the endometrium and into the myometrium of the uterine wall or beyond. Women who encounter placenta accreta during childbirth are at great risk of haemorrhage during its removal. This commonly requires surgery to stem the bleeding and fully remove the placenta, and in severe forms can often lead to a hysterectomy or be fatal."

Will tried to remember to breath.

"I may well encounter the same complications. It's difficult to be sure. There's no way to tell how far the fetal placenta has penetrated."

"Why not do a c-section?"

"Increases the chance of rupture, and we have no way of knowing whether the attachment between the accolo-nexum and my own blood supply is stable enough. I cannot lose that much blood and still survive the inevitable hemorrhaging."

"So a C-section would be safer for the infant, but worse for you."

She smiled kindly. "It would kill me, Will."

"Okay, so if you need surgery to stop the hemorrhaging, doesn't that hold the same complications?"

"Exactly why I have opted for a laparoscopic surgery to fix the bleeding and removal of the attachment by force during delivery. I believe it has the greatest chance of survival for the both of us."

"What if it has attached to some of your other organs?"

"The laparoscopic surgery already in place can cut the links, so most of it can be removed safely. The rest will stay, unless it further effects my health, in which case a later surgery can remove it." Her expression was calm.

How in the world had she managed not to panic in the face of all this? She'd been handling this all on her own. Will shook his head in amazement. "You're the doctor."

Magnus smiled. "It will be very hectic. Dr. Talares will be handling the care of the infant, making sure it survives. Dr. Gering will be handling the placenta removal, and Dr. Marks will be coming from New City to handle the laparoscopic surgery. If you are going to be there, Will, it will be as moral support only. You'll need to be careful to stay out of the way."

He nodded. "I understand, and I _will_ be there. I'm not letting you face all that alone."

She tilted her head at him. "I... I appreciate that Will, but you may regret that decision."

Will shrugged. "I'm willing to risk it. Permanent trauma, lots of blood, maybe some yells and curses, and all that, Magnus." He stood. "Besides, you're cute when you curse. Your accent totally makes even cursing sound proper, like when you say 'bastard'. And usually it's some adorable, acceptable variation like...like 'son of a biscuit' or something along those lines."

Her eyes narrowed to glare at him. "Cheek."

Unable to stop himself, Will laughed. "See? Exactly my point. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a lot of reading to do in the library."

Her scoff only made his grin widen as he left. Okay, he could handle this. The important thing was not to dwell on the so very many things that could go wrong. Normally, Will thought of himself as a reasonable person not prone to panic, but as he stepped up to the appropriate section of the massive library, his thoughts would not quiet down. How must Magnus feel, being the one who was actually at risk? Was he really right, did she even want him there? Or was she humoring him? He dismissed that thought immediately. If she really didn't want him there, she would not have agreed. He would give her what support he could and if something did go wrong, at least he would be there to help rather than helplessly waiting outside the room with the others.

/\

The call came at 2 a.m. only one week later. It was Dr. Gering telling him that he needed to come to the lab immediately. "We think it's time." Then the line went dead.

Will jumped out of bed and scrambled into a shirt and jeans. Why couldn't babies ever arrive when people were ready, or at least awake? Now that the time was here, he didn't feel even remotely ready despite all the time he'd spent discussing things with Magnus, Dr. Gering, and Dr. Telares. Apparently, the others had all gotten the news as well because they were sleepy-eyed and waiting with the van when he raced downstairs. Henry was still in his pajamas and Kate was looked dead on her feet. Only the Big Guy seemed awake and alert which was why he sat behind the wheel. Will supposed the Big Guy might even have been awake when the call came in. Without a word, he dove into the open sliding door which Henry closed as they drove away.

Agitated the whole drive there, Will couldn't hold still. He jittered his leg up and down quickly as he waited for them to arrive at their destination. He realized he was still barefoot with the only portion of his brain that was still able to function, while the rest was frozen in fear.

Once they pulled up, he raced from the vehicle into the lab with the others not far behind him. The second they entered the building, they were enveloped by a wall of sound.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Aw, my poor readers. Well, count yourselves lucky. My grandmother's in the hospital, so I almost didn't get this done at all. I am not a scientist, nor a doctor. I made it through high school, but the only thing I was ever any good at was English, pencil sketches, and an Anatomy and Physiology class. Just the one. Therefore, I apologize if anything is inaccurate or misunderstood. I tried very hard to make it clear and stick close to the real facts. This is also fiction though, so some leeway is necessary. However, if you do notice something completely lacking or incorrect, let me know. And yes, I did do my homework. {) I like to make an effort (and not just because my readers are awesome and supportive). I did already know a great deal about the functions of childbirth and prenatal growth but also spent a few hours getting my facts straight for this story.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Nine: Things Heard

As a group, Will, Henry, Kate, and the Big Guy all took a step back after entering the lab. The high pitched keening was ear-splitting. Below it, the thrum of a bass note was enough to rattle the bones.

Convulsively, Will swallowed. Then he pushed forward, forcing his wobbly legs to support his weight. The others remained in the entrance, where Dr. Marks had tried to greet them over the sounds and where a few chairs had been dragged so they could wait it out if they wished. Will didn't know or care if they would. He hurried down the hall to where the observation room had been completely prepared and remodeled into a sort of delivery room. Monitors and machines were lit with readouts and may have been adding to the din but not so that they were audible. Magnus was on a procured hospital bed, the head raised so that she was able to lay back a little, but not too much. She was trembling.

"Magnus!" He ran to her, grabbing a hand and looking her over. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead and looking scraggly down to her shoulders. How she managed to still look composed and regal was beyond him. They had gotten her into a hospital gown, with her knees folded up and covered in a white sheet. She already looked tired too.

Near her feet, Dr. Gering was looking over a chart of the readouts the machines were giving them. When he saw Will, he smiled with both welcome and relief. "Gracias a Dios que estás aquí." The man sighed. "She's been asking for you. Her contractions started at about eight o'clock."

Will looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you call me?"

"We couldn't know if it was really happening or if it was false contractions. There was no effacement or dilation. The contractions were also sporadic." Dr. Gering's eyes slid to Magnus, who was remaining oddly silent. "That, and she told us not to bother you until about an hour ago when she asked for you."

Will looked down at Magnus accusingly.

She barely managed a wane smile and spoke weakly. "I thought it would be nice if you were able to get _some_ sleep."

He rolled his eyes. "Magnus-"

"Trust me, Will, there is still plenty for you to witness. My contractions have been moderate. Even now that they have intensified and become regular, I've progressed slowly."

A glance at Dr. Gering confirmed this.

"Still." He answered sullenly. That earned him a genuine grin. His victory was short-lived as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. Her grip on his hand increased ten-fold. He winced but kept his eyes on her face as her jaw went taut. A moan escaped past her teeth, barely audible with all the noise reverberating around the room. He glanced at the habitat.

The accolo-nexum were almost as frantic as they had been when Magnus took her first walk. At least none of them were throwing themselves against the glass as of yet. That would be the very last thing Magnus needed right now. Many were scratching at the glass though, with others simply sitting making their strange sounds with mournful expressions on their faces. Montague was growling in a way that made the hair on Will's arms rise.

Quickly, Will turned back to Magnus and the grip that was making his hand feel numb and painful by turns. She still wore the same tightly controlled look of pain on her face, but that face was now a shade of red with effort and pain. Finally, her rigid body went slack. The grip returned to normal and her features softened. She gasped a few breaths, calming slowly.

"That was good Helen, the contractions are getting closer together."

"Time?" Magnus questioned breathlessly.

"14.3 minutes. We're almost to the half-way point."

Magnus sagged back into the pillows, eyes closed.

"No, the other reading."

Will caught only that fragment of what Dr. Gering mumbled to Dr. Telares. He looked at the habitat again, then back at Magnus. "Can't you- order them to be quiet or something?"

She opened her eyes enough to glance, then quickly closed them again. "Tried. They are too agitated to listen for long."

Dr. Gering came close. "Helen, I know you're tired, but you need to get up and walk a little. As much as you're able."

A frown creased her brow, but Magnus still nodded. With both pairs of helping hands, she got up from the bed. Will offered his steadying arm, which she took and paced the room slowly, dragging along her IV stand. "Hush." She muttered at the accolo-nexum in passing and for a few blissful minutes the noise cut down to a gentle version of the bass thrum. The full force of Montague's growl could now be heard. When Magnus passed by the glass before him, he stopped briefly, but resumed as soon as she was past.

She stopped, laying a hand against the glass.

Montague immediately stopped growling and rushed to the hand, licking the glass and giving an unsatisfied whine. The others joined him.

"They would help with the process, I am sure of it."

"Yes, perhaps, but there's going to be too much blood, Helen, and too much happening at once. It's not safe." Dr. Telares said gently. "They'll have to help from where they are."

"That, and we can't be sure they wouldn't attack the rest of us trying to protect you." Will said lightly, half-joking and half-serious.

Magnus chuckled a little and shook her head, walking again.

Trying to keep one eye on Magnus to lend his support, Will looked over the accolo-nexum again. He noticed the younger ones were staying back, for once calm ad serious, while it was the older ones who were in a frenzy of agitation. They were all making the thrumming noise that penetrated to his bones. He could spot the vibration in their throats. It wasn't long before they resumed their keening. One more lap around the room, then Magnus sat again, looking even more worn out than before. Dr. Gering started reattaching the monitors.

As the doctor was plugging wires into a belt around Magnus' belly, Dr. Marks came in. The Big Guy entered behind him, carrying a pot of tea.

Will had wondered where he had gone.

"Oh, gracious, yes." Magnus said in relief. "Thank you old friend."

After setting the pot near the bed, Big Guy took off the lid and let the smell waft over.

Though Magnus couldn't drink any because of her later surgery, Will watched as just the aroma seemed to calm her. The lines of strain faded from her face, while the grip on his hand slackened slightly.

"I'll make you a fresh pot every hour til you can drink some." Big Guy grunted. He left the room, making a tiny little nod toward Will as he went.

Magnus' smile was touched. Then her pained expression was back. Because she wasn't laying back in her bed yet, Will hurried to support her so she wouldn't fall as the contraction swept through her. Another growled moan leaked past her clenched teeth.

As each contraction came and went, occurring closer and closer together and causing more and more pain to pass his boss' features, Will was left feeling helpless. All he could do was hold her hand tight and murmur encouragements. He tried to get her to focus on her breathing through each, but frankly, she seemed to be handling it better than he was.

Finally, the contractions were only five minutes apart. Dr. Gering checked and said it was time to push. "You're dilated 10 cm. On the next contraction, start pushing, alright?"

Magnus nodded her understanding, eyes still closed. Her face conveying her strain, she did as ordered. Her whole frame shook.

With a wet cloth, Will wiped at the sweat on her brow when she sagged back. Dr. Marks was disinfecting her bare abdoman, preparing his instruments for the surgery. Magnus bore with the mans actions. They annoyed Will to no end for some reason. Several pushes later, he knew something was wrong. "What is it?" He asked the scared faces of the doctors.

Magnus lifted up a little to see them.

"The infant's leg is blocking it's way." Dr. Telares relayed.

"We'll have to use forceps." Gering said decisively.

Magnus looked at Will, her eyes wide with fear.

He had never seen her like this. Even when worry for her patients brought on a similar look, she always seemed so sure of her abilities to do something about it. This look conveyed a helplessness similar to what he felt.

"Will-"

"It's okay, Magnus."

"Will." She said more insistently, though her exhaustion didn't make it very forceful. "If it becomes necessary, the infant needs to be cut loose. Do you understand?"

Feeling like throwing up, Will looked at Dr. Gering.

Her hand shot up and gripped his chin so hard it hurt, making him look back at her. "Will! If it comes to a choice... you _make_ them cut the infant loose. Do you hear me?" Her tone brooked no argument. She was serious.

It took all his determination to nod. "I hear."

She released him as another contraction gripped her body. Her head fell back into the pillows, her teeth clenched so hard he was afraid they would crack.

"You know, you can scream if you want to!" He tried to assure her, his tone joking.

The scrunch of her features was his only response.

"Respirar, Helen. Breathe." Gering yelled.

Will tried not to watch as the infant emerged with Dr. Gering's help, but it was amazing. Despite the fact that the creatures head wouldn't be as large as a human baby's, it's shoulders were wider.

"Uno más." Dr. Gering said encouragingly.

Magnus let out a muffled wail, tears mingling with her perspiration to stream down her face as her face reddened with effort. At last, she fell back into the pillows again, emitting a relieved sob.

Dr. Marks lowered the bed to a prone position, and when Will looked again, he was already making his incision. Quickly, Will averted his gaze. Dr. Telares had the infant in her arms, carefully aspirating its airway.

"Is- Is it alright?" Magnus asked shakily.

The baby sounded a distressed whine.

"What's going on?" Magnus sounded desperate. She couldn't sit up to look because of Dr. Marks work.

"It's just having a little trouble." Will answered reassuringly, hoping it was the truth.

"Get oxygen, now." Dr. Gering said, glancing over the infant. "It's okay Helen, the little one will be alright." He turned back to Magnus. "Marks, she's bleeding out."

Will watched Dr. Marks nod, then returned his gaze to Magnus.

She met his eyes with her own.

It took his breath away. An underlying sadness, such that he had hoped to never witness in his friend again, shone through. More panic and fear in her blue eyes then he had seen since Ashley had gone missing and turned up...changed. He wished he wasn't seeing it now, even knowing the emotions were for the infant, not herself. Maybe especially because of that. Determined, he gripped her hand harder than she had his. "I've got you, Magnus."

With her chin shaking hard and tears in her eyes, she nodded like she believed him. Then her eyes fluttered shut.

"Magnus!"

"Blood pressure is dropping! Marks!" Gering shouted.

"On it."

Dr. Gering cursed. "The fetal placenta won't come loose. The penetration is too deep. See if you can cut it."

"Trying."

Another beeping penetrated Will's panic, the monitor Dr. Telares had attached to the baby. It was also faltering. He looked between both patients, unable to believe this was happening and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

A sharp barking whine drew his attention to the habitat. Montague's eyes bored into him. After only giving it a moments thought, Will ran from the room down the hall to the door marked with bright red warning signs. Ignoring them, he opened the door. Beyond, the plants of the habitat assaulted his eyes with their greens and yellows. The dark mossy carpeting squelched beneath his bare feet. Well, now or never. "Here!" He shouted.

There was only the warning of the sounds of running feet.

He turned and ran back the way he had come, sliding into the observation room at full speed.

The accolo-nexum were right behind him. They swarmed the room. Dr. Telares backed up as several surrounded the infant and Dr. Marks did the same as the others gathered around Magnus. Dr. Gering glanced at Montague as the accolo-nexum drew close, but didn't move or stop what he was trying to do to stop the bleeding.

The bass thrum intensified, rattling the trays of instruments. The accolo-nexum pressed their snouts to Magnus and the baby. The infant's heart rate evened out immediately. Dr. Marks returned to his equipment, looking at the monitors. For a breathless minute, the room almost seemed to freeze, like time had stopped. "It's coming loose." He finally said in awe.

Dr. Gering grunted. "The fetal placenta is out, repair the bleeds, quickly!"

"Got it." Dr. Marks set to work, ignoring the accolo-nexum around his feet. "Hang more blood for the transfusion."

Dr. Gering rose to do so, then turned to look at the monitors. "¿Cómo..." He looked at the accolo-nexum pressed to Magnus, eying Montague at her abdomen. "Las vibraciones-"

"The vibrations must have made it detach." Dr. Telares said breathlessly.

"They are effecting both EM fields." Dr. Gering said after pulling out one of the previous monitors to check the altered screen.

Will looked up at the camera in the corner of the room, then back down. Magnus' heart rate was still erratic, but her blood pressure was improving. Across the room, the infant squalled.

Montague broke away from Magnus and approached the group around the baby. He watched Dr. Telares cautiously.

Dr. Telares eyed him just as warily.

He put his front paws on the bed where the infant lay, reaching forward, and grabbed the baby gently with his strong jaws. The heart monitor popped off with only a gentle jerk.

Clearing wanting to stop him, Dr. Telares took a hesitant step forward, then stopped at Will's warning hand.

Carrying the infant, Montague strode calmly over to Magnus' head and laid the little one in the crook of her neck. Making a mewling sound, the baby buried itself against Magnus' skin,

Will stared in fascination. The little one was hairless, with soft speckled folds of pink and brown skin. It was a little bigger than any regular puppy Will had ever seen, but not dissimilar except for the abnormally deep dip of it's spine and the length of it's front legs versus it's back ones. It's eyes were sealed closed. His eyes, Will amended as it wiggled. All told, it was actually really cute, despite being hairless.

Finally, Magnus' heart steadied. The accolo-nexum backed away, still thrumming but quietly now. Most settled on the ground around the bed, looking tired. Montague still sat watching Magnus attentively. Dr. Marks and Dr. Gering were still working, and Dr. Telares hovered close, but Will paid no attention to them. His eyes were glued to his boss' face. He was waiting for her to wake up and say something in that beautiful British timbre.

"Help me close, will you?"

Coming out of his reverie, Will looked once again at the doctors.

They were stitching up the small incisions on Magnus' deflated stomach, wiping away blood and bandaging with swift fingers.

"Is she going to be all right?" He asked hoarsely.

Dr. Gering smile at him. "It's a little too early to make assumptions, but we stopped the hemorrhaging, fixed most of the bleeds and we didn't have to perform a hysterectomy, so I think there's room to be very hopeful. Thanks to your quick thinking."

"I took a risk. Luckily it paid off." Gently, Will brushed hair from Magnus' face. Then he glanced around. "Are all the accolo-nexum in here? None of them got away?"

Dr. Telares nodded. "All of them are here, and here they will stay, in this room, till we're comfortable enough to put Helen in the habitat with them. I don't think it wise to even try to separate them at this point. We're all willing to take the risk, yes?"

As one, they all nodded in agreement.

"We should be alright as long as we make no threatening gestures."

"How are we gonna get them back in the habitat with Dr. Magnus?" Dr. Marks asked.

"I think they'd follow her anywhere." Will said, shooting a smile at the one near his foot.

The door opened, and the Big Guy came in with another teapot. He seemed unfazed by the accolo-nexum in the room. He replaced the cold tea for the forth time, then made soothing barking sounds as he touched Magnus' brow and the back of the small accolo-nexum curled asleep in her hair, it's tiny face against her cheek.

Montague watched the motions guardedly, but made no move to stop the Sasquatch.

Will scoffed, still feeling a little dizzy with relief. Big Guy was nothing but a big softy. Though there was no way the Sasquatch could have heard his thought, his scoff was enough to earn him a gentle cuff to the back of the head.

"Well done." The Big Guy grunted.

Nerves frayed close to breaking, limbs trembling, Will could only chuckle and hope it didn't sound like he was crying. And he had thought the Diaprotadon birthing was intense.

/\


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thanks so much for the comforting sympathies. My grandmother's back home. Here's the next chapter for you.

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, and the Serpiente insecto, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Ten: Things Simplified

Will hated this, hated the waiting. Magnus still hadn't woken up. In fact, her health had deteriorated since the previous nights improvement. While the accolo-nexum infant seemed to be doing well, Montague still prowled next the bed, occasionally nudging the baby when it's blind seeking threatened to topple it over the edge of the bed. It seemed it wasn't just the infant being inside Magnus that made the accolo-nexum as a group care for her. She really had been adopted into the pack, so to speak.

When Magnus' fever spiked, there was really no choice. Despite his better judgment, Dr. Gering was finally forced to perform a second surgery, even though the rick of infection was already great.

Currently sitting on the sidelines, trying not to startle any of the agitated abnormals, Will kept running his hands through his hair. They were all risking their lives being in the same room with creatures who wouldn't hesitate to eat any one of them under normal circumstances and the strain was evident. They were all on edge. Dr. Marks was assisting Dr. Gering, while Dr. Telares sat next to Will on the floor with pen in hand, not taking her eyes off the baby. She looked like it was just announced that her birthday had come early this year.

For her sake, but more for Magnus', Will was glad the baby seemed no worse for wear. There seemed no end to heart break in Magnus' life; from losing Druitt, to her father, to James, to Ashley. Just because she'd gotten her father back didn't mean he wasn't beyond relieved this would not be added to the long list. Against the odds, she had brought the abnormal into the world. He hoped it wouldn't cost her too severely in the long run.

He must have dozed off, because he nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped his shoulder. With bleary eyes, he looked up at the person intruding on his sleep.

Dr. Gering crouched so as to be eye to eye with him.

"Well?" He asked fuzzily.

"There was an infection brewing in her abdominal cavity, which explains her abnormally high temperature. Using the same entry points as before, we flushed it and removed the remaining parts of the fetal placenta that was obstructing her blood flow. Her uterus and blood vessels are already returning to normal, though I dare say she has quite the recovery process before her. She's on antibiotics and should wake soon."

"Antibiotics?" He glanced to where Dr. Telares had been sitting next to him, but the woman was gone. "I thought Dr. Telares was going to use Magnus' milk to feed the little one."

"The antibiotics we've given her have proven safe for breastfeeding mothers. I see no reason the same shouldn't hold true for the accolo-nexum."

Will rubbed at his face. "We're going to run into problems if the accolo-nexum stay in here much longer." He'd noticed one of the others eying him like he was a piece of meat.

"Yes, so Dr. Telares has said." Dr. Gering gave him a hand up onto his feet. "She's currently trying to find a way around that, or she would probably not have left."

One glance over at Magnus was enough to quell Will's fears and excite new ones entirely at the same time. Besides looking drawn and small on the hospital bed, Magnus seemed to be sleeping serenely. The little one was curled up next to her skin again, sleeping restlessly. Will wondered if he was hungry.

Just as the thought occurred to him, he caught sight of Dr. Telares setting a large tray of food on the other side of the glass in the habitat. Frowning, he slipped out of the door into the hall and found a trail of smaller bits leading to the habitat's entrance.

Dr. Telares came out at the end of the hall. "Ah! Will, open that door will you?"

Uncertainly, Will obliged.

The doctor set up a small speaker near the door, pressed a button and sound resounded down toward him. Suddenly, the accolo-nexum rushed from the observation room, snapping up the food as they went and followed it right into the habitat.

Will stood staring as Dr. Telares shut the door of the habitat. "What was that? How..."

"You don't think I have been studying these creatures for this long without learning what makes them tick, do you?" She gave him a relieved grin. "Food usually draws them. That sound has a certain quality that irratates the membranes in their ears. Basically gives them an ear ache for a few minutes. Luckily it was enough to distract them from 'Helen patrol'." She walked over to him, glanced in the observation room, then snorted. "Well, most of them anyway."

His eyes straying back to the room, Will was unsurprised to see Montague still steadfastly pacing beside Magnus' bed. "Probably for the best. If he starts acting up, we'll know Magnus needs the group. Besides, we didn't really want them separated completely."

"Yes, but there's still a risk. I wanted to have more control of who got to be in here till it was safe to move her in there. Montague would not be my first choice."

Watching the way the accolo-nexum was pacing, muscles bunching and stretching with his movements, Will had to agree. Montague would not be his first choice either, not with a protective streak massive enough to make the other accolo-nexum look like concerned neighbors. Keeping his motions slow, Will closed the door.

/\

/\Magnus' POV-

It hurt to move. It hurt just to lay there, waiting for consciousness to return well enough to open her eyes. For several moments, she tried to remember why she hurt. Had John returned and broken something, like the last time? Had one of Nikola's or even Henry's experiments blown up...yet again? She tried to think of other times she had felt this way. Maybe she and Will had underestimated a new abnormal. Speaking of Will, she could hear him. His voice, low and steady. At last, she resolved to open her eyes and stop the debate in her head with actual facts.

Yep, definitely Will. He was standing not too far from the bed she was laying on. She could see his shadowy outline out of the corner of her eye and had patched him up enough to recognize the physique as that of her protege. After a few blinks, she realized she wasn't in the infirmary of her Sanctuary. Memory filtered back into her thoughts.

She had given birth. A careful assessment and attempts at moving told her she had injuries to the abdomen and had lost a great deal of blood. She could feel the corresponding weakness and fatigue. It must have gone as badly as she'd had any reason to hope, but not as badly as she'd feared, because she still lived.

Fear replaced the relief of remembering. The baby?

Intent on at last speaking up, Helen turned her head a little. It was only then that she felt the warmth against her skin, little breaths puffing out onto the sensitive flesh of her ear. Carefully, she reached up and stroked the bundle of baby flesh near her shoulder. Her fear was replaced just as rapidly as her earlier relief. Banished was her underlying worry of not being able to even look at the little one without feeling pain. She knew now she had loved this creature while it was still inside her, whatever the outcome. It was something she had realized during the birth. It was why she had told Will that he needed to cut the infant loose if need be to save it. Her heart was already captured.

Awe filled her being, just as it had when she had at last held Ashley for the first time after a century of waiting. No replacements, no betrayal, just love. How easy it was to forget after losing her Ashley that that was exactly what babies were, no matter the species. An embodiment of love.

At her touch, the little one woke up a little and nipped at her ear.

She let out a small squeak. It already had edge teeth.

Will turned. "Magnus! Gering, she's awake."

"Ah, Helen." Elio's face loomed over her. "At last. You had us worried."

"I apologize." She answered hoarsely, coughing a little as her throat burned. "H-How did everything go?"

Everyone exchanged looks. "What do you remember?"

"The baby. The baby was having trouble."

"Yes, it was." Dr. Marks came close. "You and he both came very close to dying."

"He?" Helen turned back to the sleeping form in the curve of her neck.

"It's a boy." Will shook his hands to the sides like he was yelling a big surprise.

She laughed a little, careful to not move her stomach. Cheek. The movement awoke the baby entirely. It squalled and wriggled, rooting around on her skin. Obviously in search of food.

Will slowly sat the bed up enough so that she could see without trying to use her stomach muscles. The infant rolled off her shoulder onto her chest. She caught it in one arm as it's wriggling took it closer to her stomach, glad she didn't have to support the little one's wight. He might be small, but it would still have been too much for her weakened and lethargic muscles. He made little whining noises, nose in the crease of her elbow. Off to the side, Montague licked at her arm. She smiled at him and positioned the little bundle near her thigh so his nose could press to him and her at the same time while not of the weight laid on her body.

"Here." Wilhelmina handed her a bottle. "I hope you don't mind, I pumped some milk for him already. We weren't sure when you would wake or how long he could wait. Since you're awake, you should feed him his first meal."

Helen thanked her, rolled the bundle over a little and teased his mouth with the bottle's tip. He latched on with little effort and began sucking the milk out hard. Luckily, the movements required of her weren't great, so required little energy. She didn't have a lot to expend. After taking a moment to watch with a small smile, she turned back to the gathered doctors. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost thirty-three hours. It's about 4:40 in the afternoon." Will answered.

"The birthing?"

It was Elio that answered her. "After I used the forceps and the baby came loose, the fetal placenta proved harder to remove than we had hoped. The penetration was too deep."

"I couldn't see the connections well enough to cut them." Dr. Marks answered.

"I lost consciousness due to blood loss, yes?"

Elio nodded in affirmation.

"The infant was in distress." Wilhelmina added. "Then, Will's quick thinking brought the accolo-nexum in. The sound vibrations they emit from the small special organs in their throats and chests set at a certain frequency rattled the connection loose enough to allow Dr. Gering to pull it out."

Helen looked at Will, who blushed a little and lowered his gaze. "Well done, Will."

He flashed her a grin.

"We performed a second surgery to clear an infection already forming and the rest of the fetal placenta's connections to free the blood flow." Elio continued.

"You woke up a bit over the last hour or two, but you didn't seem coherent." Will added.

"As I don't remember doing any such thing, I would have to agree with you." She answered dryly, then coughed. Her hand shot to where her abdomen hurt the worst.

The baby squealed when the connection was broken by her coughing fit.

"Relax, little one, I've got you." She cooed at him once the coughing passed.

He quieted when he was drinking the milk again.

"That coughing doesn't sound good." Will stated, sounding alarmed.

Not feeling up to answering, she gestured at the two other medical doctors in the room.

It was Dr. Marks who supplied Will's answer. "Coughing is actually good after surgery, as long as she puts pressure on the incision site. It helps prevent pneumonia."

Helen had stopped listening to them. The little one had started to fall asleep as he ate. She remembered Ashley being prone to the same thing. That memory made her chest hurt, but she blinked away the tears threatening to fall.

A hand touched her arm. "Magnus?"

"What?" She questioned, looking back up. "What was that, Will?"

He frowned a little in worry. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

Looking down at the baby accolo-nexum, she tilted her head at it. "Jean, I think."

Will brows rose. "Any particular reason?"

She chuckled. "Yes. After Jean-Baptiste Dumas and Jean-Baptiste, the only son of my godfather, Louis Pasteur."

"The father of microbiology, the creator of the first vaccine's for rabies and anthrax, was your godfather?" Dr. Marks asked in shock.

She just gave him an understanding smile. "Uncle Louis was a friend of my father's. His son, Jean-Baptiste, was only a year older than I. I was very close to him, we were like true cousins. He was a corporal in Bourbaki's army during the end of the Franco-Prussian War. I was also close to his sisters, Cecile and Marie-Louise, though Cecile died when she was just twelve and I thirteen. His other sisters, poor Jeanne and Camille, died before I got to know them well." She looked down at the little one. "I think it fits him." She grinned and tickled his chin with one finger. "Jean-Baptiste was a glutton too."


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Whew, longest chapter of this fic I've ever written, but I didn't like the idea of breaking it up any farther. Also, this is the last chapter. This adventure is over, the rest left to your splendid imaginations to contemplate. Thank you all so much for taking time out of your busy schedules to read, review, and favorite/alert. It makes me feel very special and extremely grateful. Hope you enjoyed. Loves to all.

~Greened Ink

Disclaimer: I do not lay claim to anything from the show, only my own work and creations. Mostly just Dr. Telares, Dr. Gering, Dr. Marks and the accolo-nexum. Oh, and the Oolues, Serpiente insecto, and Sealatrinons, which don't actually exist, even in myth.

Survival of the Fittest

/\

Part Eleven: Things Felt

Will watched thoughtfully from the safety of the glass. Magnus was laying on the bed they had brought into the habitat, the base surrounded by the accolo-nexum and the little one snuggled close to her chest. She looked vulnerable, yet strong, and beautiful. Without her make-up on she looked less intimidating than normal, but also harsher, like the smokiness around her eyes usually softened the lines of fatigue and worry. It had been several days since she had finally woken up. Will had spent most of those days here with her, the Big Guy sometimes coming around for company, making sure she wanted for nothing and her recovery continued. How could they not? Besides, Henry and Kate were capable of watching over the Sanctuary for a few hours a day. Thankfully, there seemed to be no new complications with Magnus' health. He didn't know how much more his heart could take. When he had arrived to see her today, she was still sleeping peacefully, and he didn't wish to wake her. So much sleep was rare for her.

They had moved her into the habitat slowly and carefully after Dr. Gering cleared her for slow, measured movements. Each of them had been conscious of Montague's hovering presence.

Luckily, Magnus was a fast healer. Walks exhausted her, but seemed to be doing her some good. Her condition was markedly improved. Even as he stood watching her, she stirred. Gingerly, she stretched her limbs a little. The little one woke too. Will started in surprise when the baby's eyes opened. They were a startling blue.

Magnus smiled at the little one, her lips spreading even wider upon seeing the open eyes. She pet the gentle fuzz that had come out over most of his body. Her face took on a gentleness, a sort of empathetic vulnerability that Will had never before witnessed on her. He added it to his growing list of new things Magnus had surprised him with over the course of this condition. If he remembered correctly, his mother had given him a similar look a few times when he was young. Just the thought made his throat close up a little, but it also filled him with a happiness free from worry such as he hadn't felt in months.

Smiling, Will stepped away from the glass. Dr. Telares seemed to have established permanent residence in the observation room, in a large chair that reclined. When Will had first questioned her, she had simply asked if he could predict when she would get another chance to observe an accolo-nexum baby's growth or the effect its presence had on the behavior of the adults. It wasn't something he could argue with, nor did he care to try. He turned away, passing through the door quietly so as not to disturb the woman's scribbling. Walking down the hall, Will could hear Dr. Gering working in the lab room. The man had been almost frantic, putting together all of Magnus' recent medical information so that when she was a bit more recovered, Dr. Marks could monitor her condition so he could finally go home to his family.

Will arrived at the habitat doors just as Magnus hobbled out. "Here." He offered her his arm and she took it without protest. "Is Montague babysitting? He can give the kid yet another tongue bath."

She chuckled lightly, walking slowly beside him. "Just so long as it doesn't need to be me. I'd rather avoid that particular responsibility. Actually, they are both sleeping still. It seems all of their schedules have reverted back to primarily nocturnal. Elder is watching Jean."

"Hmm..." The sound was noncommittal, as he didn't really know which accolo-nexum was 'Elder', not that it made much of a difference to him.

Dr. Gering stuck his head out of the lab. "Helen, I have something for you." The doctor handed over a card with bright colors scrawled all over it. "From Abella."

Magnus looked touched. "How is your daughter Elio?" She opened the card and immediately grinned. "There's a photograph."

"Ysabel's idea. Abella has grown so much since you last came to visit us."

Her expression turned chagrined. "I have let myself get too busy. You must extend my apologies."

Dr. Gering shrugged. "There is no need for them. We all understand. Abella just insisted she get to send you a get well card. According to my wife, she said it will help the two of you to get better."

"She drew a picture of a puppy." Magnus' eyes crinkled as she held it out.

Will had rarely seen her so happy.

"I am under order from both Abella and Ysabel to bring a picture of you and the little one when I return."

Magnus sobered a little. "When do you leave?"

"Not for another week. I must be sure my daughter's favorite person in the world is going to recover fully before I go." He bowed a little and returned to the lab.

They resumed their slow walking. After a few minutes of observation, Will cleared his throat. "You'll miss him. Dr. Gering, I mean."

She glanced at him, then back down at her feet. "Yes. He is a dear friend. But to stay as long as he has goes above and beyond anything I deserve."

As they finally passed outside, he gave her a look he hoped conveyed how much he disagreed with that.

Though most of her face was in shadow, Will could still see her smile a little. "I guess I have been rather selfish."

He snorted. "If letting other people look after you for once, after all you have done for them, is selfish, I think you should try it more often."

Her smile was crinkled as she rolled her eyes toward him.

"No, I mean it. You dedicate your whole life to others, so much so that you often neglect yourself. You deserve a little attention too, you know."

She gave him a look.

He decided to drop the issue while he could. She got his point, but that didn't mean she was comfortable with it and he didn't want her in distress. These walks were supposed to be good for her. Fishing around for another topic of conversation, he decided that now was as good a time as any to bring up what he'd wanted to talk about. "Jean looks like he's doing very well."

She made an assenting sound.

"But that name makes me a bit uncomfortable."

She stilled. "Oh?"

He turned to look at her, saw her frown, and held up his hands defensively. "It's just that... well, 'Jean' sounds a bit too much like 'John' to me."

One eyebrow arched toward her hairline. "Really? Well, I am sorry." She answered, not sounding sorry at all but disdainful and sarcastic. "But to me they are two very separate and distinct individuals."

"Alright, I see your point." He backtracked a little. Without meaning to, he once again was sounding, even to himself, like a complete ass. "But I just voice that so I can ask you..." He hesitated, then tried to begin again. "Hey, you did name the little guy for two Jean-Baptiste's, right?"

She gave him a look that clearly said he needed to get to the point, and quickly before she lost all patience with him.

"So, can I call him 'Jean-B'?" He finished.

"Jeanbie?" She asked incredulously, running the whole thing together.

"Yeah. It's fun, it kinda fits him. At least, while he's still a- a... puppy." He tilted his head. "Cub? Baby?"

"I believe the correct term is nexlet, but pup, or any other term, works just as well." She answered flippantly, like she wasn't really paying attention. Her expression was thoughtful. "Jeanbie." Her mouth twisted, trying the name on for size, while her head tilted. "I suppose that would be alright. Nicknames are rather important in many cultures. Usually it is used as a sign of endearment. I had a friend in the late 1960's who came up with a rather colorful one. A play on words, so to speak. Called me 'Helen heals', or as the joke, 'Hell-on-heels'."

Will couldn't help it. The second his mind caught up with what she had just said, he snorted.

Her grin returned as he nearly bent double laughing. "She was of the rather irrepressible sort."

Will was too busy to listen, laughing so hard his sides ached.

/\

The weeks dragged by. Dr. Gering departed, a picture of Magnus and the little one tucked firmly in his jacket pocket with a short note from Magnus. If the weather held clear, he should be home for his daughter's birthday. He had presents from almost everyone for the little girl packed onto the plane with him, mostly as thank you's for loaning her father to them for so long.

Magnus was soon back at work at the Sanctuary, though her movements were restricted. Will was amazed that they had managed to keep her away for as long as they had. The woman was a complete workaholic. Everyone seemed happy when she brought the little one with her. Kate was known to peek into the office at least thrice a day to see Jeanbie, a name they had all taken to calling the baby. Even Magnus called him that more often than not.

A week after she came back, little Jeanbie was walking around, making trouble. The residents and patients of the Sanctuary normally bore the nuisance with good grace. Most were too happy to have Magnus back to care about the little shadow or his mischief.

Will's favorite incident occurred when Jeanbie was four weeks old. The little guy had just started eating food chewed and fed to him by the others in the group, his edge teeth sharpening with use. Will was on his way to shower after an overnight mission to the mountains to capture and relocate a cougar-like beast that had strayed from it's remote home in search of food. When he saw Magnus heading for the infirmary, he was about to call out to her, but stopped and almost laughed. Little Jeanbie was pattering along behind her, tongue lolling to the side, his feet far too big for him still.

Suddenly, Magnus turned about on her heel and faced the plodding little guy sternly with her fists on her hips. "No."

He whined, his ears flattening back against his head, little tufts of fur on the end quivering.

Magnus didn't appear to be swayed. "I said, no. You may be an omnivore, but you are also a predator and just because you are a baby does not mean that I am bringing you in to scare my patients. These Sealatrinons are too skittish as it is. You may go back to my office or wait for me out here." She turned and walked into the room and Will was left to watch in amazed bemusement as the little one plopped down on the ground near the door with a melancholy expression in his eyes.

Another night when Will came upon Magnus working late, he saw Jeanbie wrapped firmly in a ball around her bare feet. Her shoes sat to the side of the couch, obviously discarded for comfort. The scene was one Will knew he would never forget.

However, it was too good to last.

At 12 weeks old, Magnus began leaving Jeanbie at the lab more and more often, especially as his presence became more and more of a hindrance as he grew. It was inevitable really. Will knew Magnus wanted Jeanbie to live and grow with his own kind. However much he viewed Magnus as his mother, he wasn't a pet. As Magnus recovered, her duties slowly returned as well, piling up as they had always seemed to do, so that it was harder for her to find the time to take away.

Will found Magnus at the large glass window in the observation room of Dr. Telares' lab one early morning. It was so early, the sun was still an hour from rising. He had meant to just peek in on Magnus, maybe watch her sleep for a while if he was completely honest with himself. She seemed so much more at ease when she was sleeping. He cleared his throat a little to announce his presence, but she didn't react. Feeling apprehensive, Will joined her, his shoulder brushing hers lightly. Jeanbie's smaller feet could just barely be seen on the other side of one of the larger accolo-nexum. After watching the sleeping forms within for a few moments, Will turned slightly to observe her instead. Even with her face in shadow, he could tell she was sad. "Jeanbie- He's not coming back to the Sanctuary again, is he?" Will kept his voice low.

Magnus just gave him a sad smile and matched his whispered tone. "Did you really expect it to last?"

He shrugged. "For your sake... a little."

"I'm fine, Will."

"You always are, but being fine isn't everything. Sometimes being happy is more important." She didn't reply and Will's heart ached for her. "Why now?"

By way of an answer, she held something out for him.

He felt the thing drop softly into his hand. In the dim lighting, he could just make out its shape. "A tooth?" He questioned.

"The last of Jean's edge teeth. He has been weaned off of my milk completely over the past few days. Tonight was the last I will ever feed him."

Will tossed the tooth lightly in his hand, then handed it back. He didn't miss her hand surreptitiously slipping it into the pocket of the jacket she had on over her white top. "So... what? You're never gonna visit him again then?"

She shot him a cold look. "He doesn't need me anymore. Maybe I shall watch him play once in a while from here, if my duties allow, who can say? My presence would just disrupt his life here with his family."

"You are a _part_ of his family."

Magnus scoffed. "Hardly."

"You're his _mother_."

She turned away from the view of the habitat. "Technically, he has no mother."

Will allowed his face to scrunch up in disgust at the cop out. His whisper turned fierce. "You carried him for five and a half months. You almost died just doing that, not to mention giving birth to him. Hell, you even fed him your milk! If that's not a mother, than what is?"

"Will, we aren't discussing this. It's best just to end this now." She had her back to him, but Will could still hear the tremor in her voice.

It was difficult to tell if it was anger or pain, but either way, he didn't like it. "So that's what it's come down to, huh? Leave others before they can leave you?"

She turned on him, anger and hurt warring on her face for dominance. It curled her top lip just enough to showcase a flash of her white teeth. "Don't even begin to speak as though you are fit to judge. You've no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm talking about walking away, because you're afraid of getting hurt."

"He belongs here, with his own kind!" Her voice rose to a shout.

The sound of the accolo-nexum, awake and worried could be heard, but Will barely acknowledged it. Magnus so rarely rose her voice, it was taking all his concentration to focus on what he'd been saying and keeping his own voice level. "I'm not saying that he doesn't. I'm saying he still needs your presence. Magnus, you can't just decide that it would be better to cut yourself out of his life completely. You need the connection as much as he does." He could see her jaw bunch together as she clenched her teeth.

"I'll be perfectly alright, as will he."

"You don't know that? He's still just a puppy!"

"He's old enough now to be on his own, he's capable!"

"Being capable of surviving and actually having something worth living for, are two different things!" Will let himself shout. "You should know that better than _anyone_, Magnus!" Breathing hard, he wanted to take the words back the moment they slipped from his mouth.

She was looking at him like she had never seen him before. Her ragged breath made her whole body shake, almost like she was on a precipice and a simple nudge would make her fall. The silence stretched on and on, seeming to echo and grow as the seconds ticked on into minutes. Finally, she broke it, her voice back to that same pained whisper. "Yes, Will, I do know. But we aren't discussing Jeanbie anymore, are we?"

He flinched. The subtext of their shouting match hadn't seemed obvious till a few seconds before, when it was too late to change the course of their words and their meaning. He closed his eyes and breathed out sharply. "We were supposed to be."

She looked away off to the side. The dull light glimmered on the tears hovering in her vision.

At last, he realized it was his turn to break the silence between them before it widened into a chasm too massive to span. He decided to cut to the heart of the direction this conversation had taken. "Just because I could do well enough taking over for you, does not mean that I will ever stop needing you, Magnus."

This time, she flinched.

"You can't just disconnect, however much you want to. I can't do this on my own, especially knowing you could be with me if you wanted." She didn't react to that at all, so he pressed on. "Jeanbie... he loves you. His face and eyes light up every time he sees you."

"I just did it so that he would survive." Magnus answered tightly.

Will tilted his head. "Like you did for me?"

That got her to look at him. Even though she still had a scowl planted over her features, at least it was some progress. "What are you talking about?"

"You brought me to the Sanctuary to save me. To make sure I wasn't squandering my gifts, to give me a reason to keep going. Something to live for. Maybe you didn't expect us all to be a family. Maybe you even hoped that wouldn't happen. Just like with Jeanbie. You never expected to become a part of that family." He gestured off to the side at the glass where several pairs of green eyes and one set of blue were watching them closely. "But you did. And now that you're in, you can't just quit. You can't say stuff like, "They'll be fine without me" and just leave! That's not the way families work."

"I never asked to be a part of a family!"

Holding Magnus' gaze had just risen from difficult to downright painful for him. The knot in his throat he had been struggling to speak around had traveled down into his chest and expanded to fill the cavity.

Her shaking had increased and when she spoke, her voice cracked a little. "_Ashley_ was my family. James was my family. My mother and father, Nikola, Nigel," She took a deep breath. "John. They were my family. And yet still, they got to leave. They got to leave me behind, alone." A tear slipped slowly down the outside of her cheek. "Jeanbie's lifespan is only 30 or 40 years, at best. Every day I spend with him means it will be that much harder to survive losing him." Her voice was rising again. "You cannot _imagine_ how much that hurts. How _slow_ and _cruel_ and _agonizing_ it is to watch those you care for most slip from your presence like endless sand through a bottomless hourglass!" She was now shouting, quivering with fury, glaring at him with such a depth of rage and pain, he felt overwhelmed. "Nor can you comprehend how hard it is to endure again and again, lifetime after lifetime, knowing you will continue on unchanged and so wretchedly alone you would welcome the shadow of death to steal over you!"

Will swallowed.

"So tell me, Will, what you would have me do? What?"

He couldn't find his voice; he couldn't breath. Instead, his body reacted for him and his hand snaked out to clasp around her wrist, hard.

She tried to fling him off, but he held tight. Her fiery eyes met his. "Let. Me. Go."

He swallowed nervously, sensing the threat in her voice, but still shook his head.

"Will, I said 'let me go'. Now." Her voice had dropped lower and Will felt his gut twist in fear.

Finally, though, his voice returned. "Never." She tried again to pull herself free, but his hand had locked in place. In all honesty, he couldn't remove it even if he wanted to.

"Will!" She gripped his thumb, prepared to remove him with force.

"I said, 'never' and I meant it." He wasn't sure if it was his broken voice or his actual words that made her pause, but he wasn't about to waste the opportunity. "You mean too much to all of us, Magnus. Maybe it isn't fair. Maybe your life has been a hell no one else could possibly imagine. One that no one deserves, least of all you. But you can't make me regret the fact that your longevity gives me the chance to know you. To work beside _you_; one of the greatest doctors in history! To be your friend."

Her blue eyes were locked with his.

"You can't ever make me regret that I get to stand with you through all of this. That I'm the one you trust with your work, your secrets, your_ life_. That is precious to me. _You_ are precious; to all of us. I won't let you throw away everything that matters to you. I won't let you isolate yourself because you're afraid." He pulled her closer to the glass, so that she could see the accolo-nexum trying to be sure she was all right and for some reason, she let him. "People can't stop living, can't stop loving and fighting and _being_, even when they get tired. Even when they have every right to want to give up. Survival_ isn't enough, _and I won't let you give up."

Jeanbie whined.

Seemingly unconscious of the movement, Magnus lifted her hand to the glass. Both Montague and Jeanbie licked it happily.

For a moment, Will let his words sink in. Then he put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at it, blinking hard and rapidly.

"You told me to never stop pushing you and I never will. Even when you don't want me to."

Her eyes closed and another tear skimmed down her cheek in the path of the first.

"I'll talk to the Big Guy, Henry, and Kate. We'll all pitch in, make sure you get to come here at least once a week, maybe twice, no matter how busy things get. And that's actually going inside, not just watching from here."

She shook her head. "Are you actually encouraging me to expose myself to a potentially dangerous abnormal?" Her voice sounded thick, but teasing too.

He wanted to shout for joy, or maybe kiss her, he wasn't quite sure, but instead settled for grinning at her cheekily. "Monty and I have an understanding. I ditch the worry and accept that these guys don't hurt family, and he restrains from showing me that I am not included in that group. With his teeth."

Magnus laughed. It was a full belly, tilting her face toward the ceiling, laugh. If it sounded a little bereaved and slightly manic, more like a sob than a laugh; well, there was only Will, the accolo-nexum, and a quiet Dr. Telares slipping from the doorway to notice. The rest of the world would remain oblivious.

/\


End file.
